My Heart
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: Devastated by his infidelity, she chooses to move on from Edward. She confides in the arms of a new vampire coven, one that truly becomes her family. After 200 years of pure bliss, she comes across the Cullens once again and Edward wants her back.
1. My Heart

Chapter 1: My Heart

Bella POV

It's been 20 years since he left me. Yep, you heard me 20 years. I was turned into a vampire a few years after he left and I have never been happier. I guess you'd probably want to know want happened so here goes.

**FLASHBACK**

_**As I was on my way to the Cullens I started to think about how life would've been if I never met the Cullens. I would have never learned about vampires or werewolves, but I don't regret anything. At least it makes me special in a sort of way. I've always thought of myself as an ordinary girl. All I am is brown hair and brown eyes. I don't even know what Edward saw in me. That's why I know that my Cinderella life is not going to last forever. Little did I know that I was completely right. I parked in front of their house and I started to hear sounds. Not just any sound but the sound of moaning. I ran inside their house, but I was stopped by Alice.**_

"_**Bella please don't go in there," she pleaded.**_

_**I didn't care I pushed the door open to Edward's room and saw him in a compromising position with a beautiful strawberry blond. **_

"_**Bella," he whispered.**_

_**I ran and ran. I KNEW IT!!!! I knew that it would not last forever. I was crying my heart out. I broke down and curled up on the floor. No one can mend me back now. Jacob imprinted on a girl named Katherine only a few weeks ago. I knew that I was not about to ruin their relationship. I kept crying. A few moments later, Sam found me in the same place and position that I was in the first time Edward decided to leave me. He just carried me and shook his head disapprovingly. That was when I promised myself that I was not going to go back to my zombie state. I will not let the people I love suffer because of me.**_

"_**Sam, it's alright," I said.**_

"_**Are you sure? You looked pretty vulnerable back there," he said.**_

"_**No really, it's ok. I decided that I shouldn't go back to my old zombie state because of a stupid bloodsucker who never loved me," I said while emphasizing on 'bloodsucker'.**_

"_**I'm proud of you Bella, you need to go on and live your life," he said.**_

"_**Can you help me get back to my house, I'm still pretty shaken up," I said.**_

"_**Alright," he replied.**_

_**We arrived back at my house and Charlie was going into hysterics.**_

"_**Where have you been?!?!? I was so worried. Who was it? Was it Cullen again I swear I will –"I cut him off.**_

"_**Dad, seriously chill I'm ok. And yes it was him, but trust me we're done and this time it's for good," I said.**_

_**He nodded and I went up to my room.**_

_**The next day rumors were already started about how the Cullens left Forks. I was actually happy though. I can't believe that they didn't say anything about it. I knew that Alice definitely knew yet she didn't tell me. I will never forgive her for that. **_

_**3 years later**_

_**As I went to school, I heard that we were having 7 new students. I really didn't pay attention. It was time for lunch so I went to go sit with Angela. Right there and then, 6 students walked into the cafeteria. They were unbelievably gorgeous, pale, and had golden eyes. I knew immediately what they were. This was just fucking great!! Vampires just walked out of my life 3 years ago and now they're back again. UGH!!**_

_**I left the cafeteria and went outside and sat on a bench. Then I heard the sound of music coming from somewhere. It sounded so beautiful yet it had no lyrics. I looked around trying to find where the sound was coming from. I finally found it. There was a guy sitting against a tree with his eyes closed as he played the guitar. I unknowingly began to sing lyrics that fit the sound.**_

"_**This heart it beats beats for only you. My heart is yours," I sang.**_

_**His eyes snapped open and he stared at me. He had golden eyes. It was then that I noticed that he was the 7**__**th**__** vampire. That's why only 6 had entered the cafeteria.**_

"_**How did you come up with those lyrics? It sounded really good," he said sincerely.**_

"_**It just came to me, and thanks but I'm not a really good singer," I said.**_

"_**Yes you are and it seems as though you could be a songwriter as well," he said. I looked down and blush.**_

"_**Thanks," I said, "how come you are not with your siblings?"**_

"_**Sometimes I just like to get away and get lost in my music," he said.**_

"_**You remind me of another vampire I met a long time ago," I put my hand on my mouth realizing what I just said.**_

"_**Y-you you know about us? Vampires?" he asked shocked.**_

_**I nodded. "I dated one, thinking he loved me. Yet all that time, he was fucking another vampire. I fooled myself into thinking that someone as beautiful as him could love an ordinary girl like me," I said as I was on the verge of tears.**_

"_**You are not ordinary. You are beautiful can you not see that?" he said.**_

_**Tears were now streaming down my face.**_

"_**You don't mean that," I said, "I am ordinary, that is why everyone that I love always leaves me."**_

"_**That is not true. The way you were singing a while ago is not something an ordinary girl could do. Your voice sounded like bells and wind chimes," he said. I laughed. WOW!! I actually laughed.**_

"_**What's so funny?" he asked.**_

"_**Oh, it's because my name is Bella and you just said that my voice sounded like bells. It was just ironic," I said.**_

"_**You are weird," he said, "you were just crying a while ago and now you're laughing."**_

"_**So I've been told. I guess I'm just PMSing?" it turned out as more of a question.**_

_**He laughed really loudly. Loud enough for his vampire siblings to go out and check on him. **_

"_**What's going on here?" a female voice asked.**_

"_**Hey guys, this is Bella. She knows about us," he introduced me to them.**_

_**They all smiled at me. At least they're nice, I thought.**_

"_**I'm Andrew, 18," a tall muscled guy with black hair said.**_

"_**Anna, Andrew's mate, 17," a girl with mahogany hair said.**_

"_**Nick, 19," a guy with blond hair and side swept bangs said.**_

"_**Stephanie, but you can call me Steph. Oh and I'm Nick's mate, 18," she said happily. I already knew that we were going to get along just great.**_

"_**I'm Mitchy, 19," a guy who was just as big as Emmett and he had chocolate brown hair. We could pass as twins. I feel like we'll have a brother and sister relationship.**_

"_**And last but not least, I'm Keanna. Mitchy's mate, 19," a girl said. She had black hair with blue highlights and she looked gorgeous. She could run Rosalie for her money.**_

_**I turned to look at the guy I met earlier.**_

"_**I'm sorry but you never told me your name," I said.**_

"_**It's Dylan, 19," he said. I began to take in his appearance. He was about 7 inches taller than me. He had black hair in an emo hairstyle. He looked cute. Actually you know what, that's an understatement. He was gorgeous.**_

"_**It's nice to meet you guys," I said.**_

"_**We could pass for twins!!" Mitchy said.**_

"_**Yeah I noticed," I said while laughing.**_

"_**So how do you know about us vampires?" Anna asked me.**_

_**I told them of all that had happened. I told them about the werewolves, the Cullens, and all about Edward and his stupid lies.**_

_**All of the girls ran to me and hugged me.**_

"_**No one should ever go through what you did," Keanna said.**_

"_**If we see the Cullen dude, we'll beat them up gladly for you Bells," Nick said.**_

_**I grinned widely.**_

"_**What's got you grinning so wide?" Andrew asked.**_

"_**It's because you called me Bells, no one has called me that in a long time," I said.**_

"_**I know that it is my duty to say this and I'm pretty sure that no one will object so…….. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLA!!!" Mitchy shouted.**_

_**We had a little group hug and for the first time in 3 years I was finally happy.**_

_**I looked back at Dylan.**_

"_**We'll leave you guys for now," Anna said while winking at me. I grinned back at her.**_

"_**So," I said. Gosh!! Nice icebreaker Bella.**_

"_**I really like you," Dylan said.**_

"_**You do?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah," he whispered.**_

"_**But why, I am no one special," I said.**_

"_**Didn't you hear my speech a while ago Bella. I meant every single word. Your beautiful blush makes my dead heart flutter and the way you sang. It was the most beautiful sound I've heard in my whole entire existence," he said looking deeply into my eyes.**_

"_**You mean it?" I asked still in shock.**_

"_**Yes," he replied. Then he did something that I didn't expect. HE KISSED ME!!!! It was a slow and passionate kiss. I found my fingers tangled up in his hair pulling him closer. He pulled away and allowed me to breathe.**_

"_**Wow," I said while breathing heavily.**_

"_**So what does this make us?" he asked me.**_

"_**Whatever you want to make out of it," I said.**_

"_**Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.**_

"_**YES!!" I tackled him to the ground.**_

_**The rest of the gang came out.**_

"_**You better take care of my sister!!" I heard Mitchy shout.**_

_**I ran and hugged him. **_

"_**I am your sister now?" I asked.**_

"_**Hey not only his, but all of ours," Keanna said. **_

"_**Thank you guys so much!!" I said.**_

"_**No problem Bells," Andrew said while smirking at Dylan.**_

"_**What are they doing?" I asked Stephanie.**_

"_**Oh Andrew is telepathic, he's having a private conversation with Dylan," she said.**_

"_**OOOOHHH!! What are all of your powers?!?!" I asked excitedly.**_

"_**Ok so Anna has invisibility, Keanna can shape shift, I can change people's appearances, Nick can cut a person's senses off, Mitchy just has incredible strength, Andrew is telepathic, and Dylan can fly," Stephanie said dreamily.**_

"_**I wish I could fly," she said.**_

"_**Too bad you can't have it," Dylan said.**_

"_**Shut up!!" she said.**_

_**1 week later**_

_**Everything has been great. I was getting along with everyone. I especially loved Stephanie and Mitchy they were like the best siblings ever. But, I wasn't hanging out with them today.**_

_**Dylan and I were on a date.**_

"_**Do you want to go flying?" he asked. How I loved flying with him!! It made me feel like we were the only two people on the planet.**_

_**We were flying over a field of green grass. Then he abruptly stopped.**_

"_**Look down," he ordered.**_

_**I looked down and saw flowers laid out on the grass. The flowers were grouped together and it spelled 'Will you marry me?' It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I was crying now.**_

"_**I know that it's only been a week but I already know that you will be the girl who will stand by me in the rest of my existence. I am irrevocably and unconditionally in love with you and no one can ever change that. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes, yes, yes, yes" I said while kissing him everywhere on his face.**_

"_**Can you change me now?" I asked him.**_

"_**Are you sure?" he said.**_

"_**I'm positive," I replied.**_

_**He kissed me on the neck and said "I love you" then he bit into me and I screamed.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I have the best power ever!! I am able to gain the power of any vampire that I wish. I have more than 100. I even have all of the Volturi's powers, after meeting them. So they don't bother me or my family because they know that I can kill them very easily. After a few years we found out a way to pass by time. We eventually formed a band. We were called 'Invulnerable.' I love our band. I am the singer and I play the guitar sometimes, Dylan is lead guitar, Mitchy is bass, Keanna is rhythm guitar, and Andrew is on the drums. Stephanie and Anna are our managers. I love writing songs for our band. We write it together but it is mainly me and Dylan who work out the music. We have a concert tonight and I was ready to rock and roll. Or not.


	2. The Concert

Chapter 2: The Concert

Bella POV

"You guys are on in 5," Stephanie said.

"Thanks Steph," I said.

I felt someone put their hands around my waist. I turned to see Dylan hugging me from the back. I put my head on his chest and leaned back.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm nervous I guess?" I said.

He began to laugh.

"Well, this is a first," he said.

"I don't know I feel like something is going to happen," I said.

"I'm sure it's nothing hun," he assured me.

"You're probably right," I said.

"Hey you two lovebirds cut it out, we're up in a minute," Andrew yelled from the other room.

"You ready to rock this town?!?!?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!!" Mitchy said.

We walked out into the stage and were greeted by thousands of fans.

"Now I present to you 'Invulnerable'" the announcer said.

There were lots of screams that filled the place.

"Hey Seattle are you guys having a nice time??" I asked the audience.

There were screams of approval.

"Alright I guess we'll start you out with 'It's Alright, its ok'" I half yelled.

"I wrote this song about my ex who just left me hanging, I hope you guys like it," I said.

_You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late _

I started to sway my hips to the song.

_  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door_

_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry_

"So did you guys like the song?!?!?" I yelled.

"WHOOO!" the audience screamed.

"Well this next song was the first song that I have ever written. I was walking through the school garden when I heard Dylan playing on his guitar. I began to sing along with him using words that I created and that was when we really put this band together," I said.

A chorus of aww's filled the air.

"The song is called my heart, ENJOY!!" I said.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

I turned to look deeply into Dylan's eyes. I saw that his eyes were filled with love and adoration. Mine were too and they were especially for him.

_Stay with me,  
This is what I need,  
Please._

I grabbed Dylan's hand and pretended to plead him to stay with me.

_  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

I was pounding my hand on my dead heart.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

I grabbed Dylan's hand and put it on my heart._  
_

_**Dylan: **__(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

**Dylan: **_(It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours_

**Dylan: **_ (My heart is yours)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

**Dylan: **_ (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours _

**Dylan:** _(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

**Dylan:**_ (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) _

_My heart is yours  
_**Dylan:**_ (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) _

_My heart is yours  
_**Dylan:**_ (Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
_**Dylan:**_ (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) _

_My heart is..._

A chorus of aww's and screams filled the air.

"Did you guys like it?" I asked.

"WHOA!!" the audience screamed.

"Sorry guys but we have to take a break but we promise to be back soon," I said.

"See you guys in 10!!" I said.


	3. A Day in School

Chapter 3: A day in school

Bella POV

We walked out and went backstage.

"That was so awesome!!" I screamed.

"I know right," Keanna said.

"I just love how it feels to have people cheering us on and singing along with the lyrics," I said.

"I know me too, it makes me feel so alive," Keanna replied.

"You're on in 8," Anna said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You did great," Dylan whispered into my ear and nibbled on it. It made me shudder.

"You did better. I love it when you do screamo," I said.

"I did do great didn't I?" he said with a cocky grin. I playfully slapped his arm while he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Do you guys want to change outfits?" I asked.

"Sure," they all said.

I began to imagine everyone in different clothes. When I opened my eyes, they were already changed. This has got to be one of my most favorite powers. I can change the appearance of anyone I would like.

"1 minute," Stephanie reminded us.

"You guys ready to go back?" I asked.

They didn't even answer me. Mitchy just grabbed me and put me on his shoulders and ran to the stage.

"MITCHY!!! Put me down," I screeched.

I heard laughter all around me. I turned to look and saw that we were already on the stage and the audiences were watching the whole scene. Mitchy finally put me down because I was about to bite his rib playfully. That is my favorite move. They are afraid of me biting them because it sure as hell hurts.

"Are you guys ready?!?!?" I asked to my family and the audience. They all cheered and screamed.

"Okay here we go," I said.

So the rest of the concert went by great. After the concert, we had to go and sign autographs. It was really funny though, because one of the fans was a dude and he asked me to kiss him on the lips. Dylan growled at him and he shrank back. I was trying to stifle a laugh but I couldn't help it. And besides, Dylan looked really sexy when he was pissed.

"You guys ready to go home?" I asked.

"Sure," they replied. Oh I forgot to tell you, my family does not need to hunt. Another thing about my powers is that I can mix powers together and make new ones. But of course, only I own it. I mixed my power of changing appearances and making a person bleed just by screaming, into a power that allowed me to change food into blood. But it only changed into blood after we have bit into it. I can make it a permanent thing so I did it for me and my family. So instead of hunting we just buy regular human food. It's really cool.

We arrived at the house and took our normal spots. Dylan and I were cuddled up together in the loveseat. Andrew, Nick, and Mitchy were playing video games and the rest of the girls were doing online shopping. I started to take a liking in shopping after I was changed and did it make it so much easier for Anna, Steph, and Keanna. When I was still human, they had to practically drag me out of the house.

"Hey guys were going to school tomorrow," I announced.

"Cool," the guys said.

"Sure," the girls said.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine," Dylan whispered into my ear. I took that chance to give him a peck on the lips.

You're probably wondering why we're going to school, considering that we are major rock stars and are known all over the world. Well, when we go to school I change our appearances so that no one would know us. And besides, we have lots of time to kill.

"I'm gonna go in the bedroom, wanna come?" I asked Dylan seductively.

Before I could even protest, he has already carried up into our bedroom and started kissing me everywhere. And well the rest, you don't want to know.

The Next Day

"Time for school," I sang as I skipped down the stairs. After being turned into a vampire, I lost my clumsiness and acquired gracefulness. I could actually walk on a flat surface without tripping on air. For that, I was thankful.

"I'm ready," Mitchy said. I took in his appearance.

"Wow we really do look like twins," I said.

"Next time we see the Cullens we should tell them that you are my long lost brother, who is my twin, whom I never knew about," I suggested.

A light bulb turned on in his head.

"Yes. Yes we will," he said while rubbing his hands together.

"That's really creepy you know," I said.

"It's not as scary as hearing you and Dylan go at it for 10 hours straight," he said smugly.

"You got that right bunny boy," I said while laughing. He glared at me. Oh I remember that day quite well.

**FLASHBACK**

_**We were playing truth or dare and it was my turn.**_

"_**Mitchy, truth or dare?" I asked evilly.**_

"_**Dare," he said.**_

"_**Ok I dare you to go find a bunny and drink its blood," I said.**_

"_**That's all you got, I thought I have taught you better," he replied.**_

_**I was grinning evilly he had no idea what bunny's blood does to us vampires. He ran outside and chased a bunny. He grabbed it and started to drink its blood. He began to wobble. You see bunny blood have this sort of effect on us. It makes us vulnerable to everyone. Whatever a person tells you while you are intoxicated by the blood; you will begin to do it unknowingly. This is exactly what happened to Mitchy.**_

"_**So Mitchy, I need you to strip off all of yours clothes and walk around the school naked," I said.**_

_**He did as was told. He was caught by the police and we had to bail him out.**_

"_**Next time I see your brother walking around town like that, I will personally take care of it myself," the police officer said. He had complete lust on his eyes. Now I knew what he meant by 'I will personally take care of it myself.' That was just disgusting and gross.**_

_**Not to mention every student in our school have already gotten glimpse of him. It was damn right hilarious. The effect began to fade away. We were all staring at him.**_

_**He woke up from his gaze and said, "What?"**_

_**We told him everything that happened.**_

_**He said, "Oh that is just cold Bella, so very very cold. Maybe I have taught you better"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So back to the issue. We all drove to the school in our cars. As soon as I stepped out, I was hit with a smell. It was the scent of a vampire. No not_ a vampire _but vampires. I saw my family stiffen beside me. They must have smelled it too. Well, finally!! School has finally gotten interesting.


	4. My Children

Chapter 4: My Children

Bella POV

I took another good smell of the scent. I realized that it was the scent of two newborn vampires.

"You guys, there's two of them but they're both newborn," I said.

"Poor things must be scared out of their minds," Stephanie said.

"Come on let's go look for them," I said while dragging Dylan along with me.

We searched for hours, until we finally found them. They both looked around 16. I gasped. They were twins and took on the looks of me and Dylan's faces combined. I immediately loved them. I decided to listen to the thoughts of my family.

_Damn!! They look exactly like Dylan and Bella – Mitchy_

_Whoa – Andrew_

_Holy crap!! One Bella and Dylan is enough, now there's two of them – Nick_

_Cool – Anna_

_Totally AWESOME!! – Keanna_

_This is great, Dylan and Bella have always yearned for a child and now they have twins who look exactly like them – Stephanie_

I smiled and looked at Dylan. He already had love in his eyes for the two children and mine did too. He looked at me and nodded. We both walked up to them.

"Do you guys know what you are?" I asked.

"Vampires," they said in unison.

"What are your names?" Dylan asked them.

"Alec," the boy said.

"Jane," the girl said.

I laughed. "Would you guys want to join our coven?" Dylan asked.

"It depends, what kind of blood do you drink," Jane said.

"Actually we don't drink blood, we eat human food," I said. They looked confused.

"I have a power that lets me turn human food into blood once you've bitten into it. It's pretty cool actually. It makes me and my whole coven feel human and not monsters," I said.

"THAT IS AWESOME!!" Alec said.

"So we don't have to kill humans right?" Jane asked.

"No you don't," I said.

"Is it just me, or do we look exactly like you and your friend next to you?" Jane said.

"Actually, my friend over here is my husband. And yeah we noticed, you guys could pass as our children," I said.

"Would you guys like to be adopted as our children?" Dylan asked. I looked up at him in awe.

"We would love too," they replied in unison.

"Come on then, we want you guys to meet the rest of the family"

They nodded and followed me and Dylan. I decided to talk to Dylan through my head.

_Honey, we've finally got our own little family – Me_

_I know and so far this has been the best day of my existence – Dylan_

I felt hurt at those simple words that he said. He noticed.

_After marrying and meeting you of course – Dylan_

_Nice save – Me_

I stopped talking to him. I was still mad about it. I can tell that he knew.

"You guys!! Meet Alec and Jane, our soon to be official children," I said to my family.

There was a chorus of 'I'm going to be an aunt' and 'I'm going to be an uncle' that filled the air.

"I take it that you guys are all for them joining the coven?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!! I'm going to be the best uncle ever," Mitchy shouted.

"Hey!! Us too!!" Andrew and Nick said.

"Come on my children, time to meet your new home," I said.

We ran to the house. Once we got in, I heard a couple of gasps.

"Your house is beautiful," Jane said.

"Not _your, _it's our house Jane," I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Alec said while hugging me and Dylan tightly along with Jane.

"GROUP HUG!!" Anna shouted.

We had a group hug that lasted about 30 minutes because no matter how many times we told them to let go, Andrew, Mitchy, and Nick still wouldn't.

"Come on we'll show you to your rooms," Anna, Stephanie, and Keanna all said in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Kay, see you guys later," I said to the kids.

"See you later mom and dad," they replied. Oh I can most definitely get used to be called mom.

Dylan was about to kiss me until I said, "I'm still mad at you."

I left him there in the living room and stomped my way up the stairs into my room.

I heard a few Ouches and Burns from downstairs. It was only a matter of time until –

"I'm sorry," Dylan said with pleading eyes after barging into the room.

"Apology not accepted"

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked.

"Nothing"

He took a step closer to me. I stepped back.

"Please forgive me," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"I n-no," I stuttered. Damn him!! He was dazzling me!!

He ran over to me and kissed me forcefully. I tried pushing him off but I couldn't. It was either I didn't want him to let go or he was just too strong.

I couldn't hold it in anymore so started to kiss him back. He began to suck on my bottom lip and I moaned in pleasure. I grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed, and then I jumped on him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"Mhmm," was all I could manage because he started kissing up my jaw.

The rest of the night was very eventful. I was so happy that I now had a complete family: me, my husband, and my two children. Life couldn't get any better.


	5. Life doesn't seem so great anymore

Chapter 5: Life doesn't seem so great anymore

**100 years later**

Bella POV

I was cuddled up with Dylan on the bed. It's been 100 years since we met Jane and Alec. They are like the children that I never had, or never could have. Life was pure bliss. We eventually retired from the band 3 years after we started it. I have to admit though, I miss our band. Maybe I should convince the guys to start another band. It's also been 120 years since I last saw the Cullens. It doesn't hurt me to say their names anymore, especially Edward. I was still furiously pissed at them though. I could never ever forgive them. We're back in Forks. I haven't been here in like forever. I wonder what surprises are heading my way now.

"Mom, Dad, we're leaving for school in 10 minutes," Jane shouted from downstairs.

"Come on honey we have to get dressed up," I said to Dylan while trying to get him to get up.

He pulled me onto him on the bed and pinned me down. He started kissing his way up from my neck to my jaw line.

"Seriously, if you don't get up you won't be getting any for a week," I threatened.

I saw panic in his eyes. He immediately got off from me. He ran to the closet and back fully dressed.

"Fine, fine let's go," he said.

"Thank you," I said while kissing him passionately.

We walked down the stairs.

"So what's the plan this school year?" I asked.

"Okay so Mitchy and you are going to be twins and so are Jane and Alec. You guys are supposed to be actually related. Andrew, Stephanie, and Keanna are going to be the adopted ones and Anna, Nick and I will be brothers and sister," Dylan explained.

"So how old and what grade are we posing for?" I asked again.

"So you, Mitchy, Keanna, and I are going to 18 and seniors. Anna, Andrew,Nick, and Stephanie are going to be 17 and sophomores. Jane and Alec are going to be 16 and juniors," he said.

"So does everyone remember the pairings?" Dylan asked us. We all nodded.

"Ok guys let's go," I said.

Dylan and I rode in his car. Andrew, Anna, Nick, and Stephanie rode in Andrew's car and Mitchy, Keanna, Jane, and Alec rode in Mitchy's car.

We arrived at the school and got off of our cars. We headed for the main office. I could already hear the minds of people saying things like 'I'd love to tap that' or 'she better not mess with my popularity.'

"Hello," I said to the lady.

"Hello dear, umm who might you guys be?" she asked.

"Oh, we are the Parker's," I replied.

"Here are your schedules and the school map. I am going to need to have you guys sign this paper by every one of your teachers," she said.

"Thank you," I said while walking away.

"Timetables please," I said.

Everyone gave me their timetables.

"Ok soooooo, everyone who is in the same year has the exact same schedule. Meaning Mitchy, Dylan, Keanna and I have the same schedule. Anna, Andrew, Nick, and Stephanie have the same schedule and Jane and Alec do too. OHHHH!!! And we all have the same nutrition and lunch," I said.

"Awesome!!" Jane and Alec said.

"Come on guys, see you later," I said to Anna, Andrew, Stephanie, Jane, and Alec.

"See ya!!" they replied.

"Bye mom and dad," Jane and Alec said.

"So what's our first class?" I asked Dylan.

"Math," he replied.

We walked towards the math class. Dylan's arm was around my shoulders and Mitchy was doing the same to Keanna. We walked inside the classroom.

"Are you the new students?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah we're the Parker's" I replied.

"Ok so I'm Mr. Varner and please introduce yourselves," the man said.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"I'm Dylan and this girl right here is mine so don't even think about it," he said while wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"I'm Keanna," she said.

"And for the finale!!! I'm Mitchy and Keanna here is mine. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!" he practically screamed to the whole world.

"Can you sign our sheets?" I asked. He nodded and did.

"Ok you guys may pick your seats," he said.

I looked around and saw that there were no seats in a group of four that was available. Hmmm, time to use my amazing persuasion power.

"Mr. Varner, is it ok if the 4 of us sit together? Please?" I asked.

"S-sure," he stuttered, "You two in the back get up I need you guys to move."

"Thank you," I said.

"Come on," I said while linking my arms with Dylan.

Mitchy looked like he was gonna blow. Then he did. He laughed really hard. He even fell to the floor and started rolling around.

"Mr. Parker get up this instant," Mr. Varner commanded.

"Ok," Mitchy said.

Math class was really boring. All I did was make out with Dylan the whole time. I put up an illusion that we were just sitting there and listening to his lecture. I did the same for Mitchy and Keanna because they wanted to leave and take care of their "needs."

"Next class?" I asked.

"English with Ms. Bermuda," Mitchy replied.

We arrived at the English class and followed the same routine. Introduce ourselves, me persuading the teacher to make us sit together, letting the teacher sign our sheets, and then taking our seats. After English, we had nutrition. We met up with the rest of the family and started telling out stories.

"Seriously guys, you should have seen Bella flirt with Mr. Varner. It was damn right hilarious," Mitchy said while laughing hysterically.

"Do you have any idea how jealous I was when you did that?" Dylan whispered in my ear.

"What are you going to do to punish me my dear sir?" I asked seductively.

"Tonight. I will punish you tonight," he said huskily. I shuddered. Oh god, only he could make me feel that way.

"Come on guys, onto our next class," I said.

"So we have History with Mrs. Lopez next," Keanna said.

We walked towards the History classroom. I did the same routine again and then the door opened.

"Ah Miss Cullen nice to see that you will be joining us today," Mrs. Lopez said.

Then time froze. I mean literally.


	6. Time to move on

_Then time froze. I mean literally_

Chapter 6: Time to move on

What the hell?!?!?! After all this time, fate chooses for me to meet up again with them as in RIGHT NOW!! But not if I can help it. With time still frozen, I met up with my family members and unfroze them along with me.

"Bella, what's up?" Mitchy asked.

"The fucking Cullens are here," I replied. I heard Dylan growl beside me.

"I'm not going to lose you to them," he snarled.

"You won't, that's why I froze time so we could leave before they find out that we are here," I said

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Stephanie said.

"Come on then, I'll keep time frozen until we leave the country. We'll meet at the house, see you guys there," I said as everyone left. I was about to leave when Dylan pulled me aside.

"I love you Bella. Please, promise that you won't leave me," he pleaded. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked at him in the eye.

"You will not lose me, because whether you like it or not you're stuck with me forever," I said, "I love you forever and ever until the day we both shall die."

Dylan pulled me in and kissed me with the most passion I have ever felt.

"We should get going," I said.

"All right," he replied.

We went back to the house and packed up everything. We went to the airport and hacked into the computers allowing us to ride on a plane to Paris, France. As we boarded the plane, I started to concentrate and began erasing our scents and I also erased the memories of the people of ever meeting us. So it's like no one in Forks ever even met us. Then I unfroze time and the plane took off.

**10 HOURS LATER **

We arrived at France already.

"A fresh new start," I said while breathing in the air.

"Yes it is indeed," Dylan said as the rest of the family was walking behind us.

I will never trade this for anything in the world. It about time I've finally actually moved on. Before, I was just fooling myself, but now I know that this is the real deal.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm having a writer's block and if you guys have any good ideas please message me so I could continue on with the story. I'm sorry again for the delay.**


	7. Back in business

Chapter 7: Back in business

Bella POV

It's been two years since we moved to France and life is getting really boring. I mean it's great just boring. Maybe it's about time we start a new band. Hmm…..

"Hey guys," I said.

"What up?" Nick asked.

"Do you guys want to start a new band? Because, I want to. Life is starting to get really boring," I said.

"That would be awesome," Andrew said.

"And we're out," all of the girls said including Jane.

"Aww come on, why not?" I asked.

"Because, we'd rather spend out days shopping," Keanna replied.

"Fine then, you guys are no fun," I pouted.

"See you later mom, we're gonna go shopping. Bye dad," Jane said.

"See you later honey," Dylan and I both said at the same time.

"We are going to need a band name. Any suggestions," I asked.

"My Chemical Romance," Mitchy said.

"Nah, way too cheesy," I said.

"Linking Park," Andrew suggested.

"Hell no,"

"New found glory," Nick said.

"Where the hell did you get that from? Come on we need a really awesome name!!"

"How about Paramore," Dylan asked.

"Oh!! That's a perfect name," I said.

"That is no fair Bells. You only picked his suggestion because he's your husband," Mitchy pouted.

"That's not the reason I picked his suggestion. I just like the name," I defended.

"She has a point dude. Our band name kicks ass," Nick said.

"Fine, but I still like My Chemical Romance better," Mitchy said still pouting. I started to crack up.

"You think that's funny huh," Mitchy said. Then he ran to me and started to tickle me.

"AHHHH!!! Stop..... please…. Don't…… stop……." I pleaded.

"Oh ok since you said please then I guess I won't stop," he replied evilly.

"Dude, she told you to stop," Andrew said.

"No….. she said 'Please don't stop,'" Mitchy replied.

"Oh I get it," Nick said while laughing.

"Stop tickling my wife," Dylan growled.

"Fine, fine there's no need for violence," Mitchy replied while smirking.

He finally stopped and I was trying to catch my breath.

"I'll have to thank you for that later," I whispered in Dylan's ear through breaths.

"Back to business, we need new names. What do you guys want to be called?" I asked.

"Taylor York," Mitchy said.

"Jeremy Davis," Nick said.

"Josh Farro," Dylan said.

"I'll be named Zac Farro. I decided to have Dylan and I to have the same last names since we could pass for brothers," Andrew said.

"And I'll be called Hayley Williams," I said.

**(AN: This was a weird coincidence because if you look back at the first chapter, all of their descriptions fit exactly with the Paramore band member that they are posing as, except Dylan and Andrew have black hair instead of brown like Josh and Zac Farro. I didn't mean for it to be like this it was just a coincidence. The only person who is going to look different is Bella. I'm gonna have her change her appearance to look like Hayley Williams. So Mitchy is rhythm guitar, Nick is bass, Dylan is lead guitar and backing vocals, Andrew is on drums, and Bella is the lead singer.)**

"Okay, so we're all set," I said, "wait, I almost forgot, what about you Alec?" I asked.

"No thanks mom, I have to concentrate on my studies," he replied.

"Ok then, good luck!!" I said.

"Thanks, I got to go to school. See you later," Alec said as he rushed out the door.

"We need to start writing songs," Mitchy said.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" I said.

"Sure," they all replied. Then they all left and looked for their wives, which leaves me and Dylan alone.

"How were you going to thank me?" Dylan asked.

"Like this," I said.

Then I attacked him. I started to kiss his lips hungrily. He began sucking on my bottom lip and I couldn't help but moan. I dragged him to our bedroom and there's no need for you to learn of all the gory details.

**NEXT DAY**

"You guys ready to write some songs?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," Mitchy said.

"Ok someone start a beat," I ordered.

I let the music flow through me as I began to search my head for the perfect words. The music kept going until I finally got it. I wrote down the lyrics and gave them to the boys. I gave Dylan some parts to sing.

"Start all over again, I got the lyrics," I said.

The music started again.

"1,2,3,4" Andrew counted as he banged his drumsticks together. I was tapping my hand on my thighs. Ok here goes…

_Oh no, I just keep on falling  
_**Dylan:**_(Back to same old...)  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling  
_**Dylan:**_(Oh, my way-ay)  
With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide  
_**Dylan:**_(Victory)  
And kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes_

I pointed to my eyes

_  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want..._

_We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back_

_Everybody, sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure now?_

I started to do my signature move. I was beginning to do head bangs._  
_

_Everybody, live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now, you're the only reason  
_**Dylan: **_(I'm not letting go, oh)  
And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing  
_**Dylan: **_(Well, ha ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
_**Dylan: **_(Victory)  
To kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want..._

_We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back_

_Everybody, sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody, live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody, sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure?_

_All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this_

I raised my hands to both of my sides.

_  
__**Dylan: **__(We were born for this)  
All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
_**Dylan: **_(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
_**Dylan: **_(We were born for this)  
We were born for, we were born for..._

_Everybody, sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me  
Can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody, live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me  
Can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody, sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me  
Can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me  
Can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
_**Dylan: **_(We were born for this)  
We were born for this_

The music ended I was in such a rush!! That felt so good, I haven't sang like that in a long time.

"That was a kicking first song/rehearsal," Andrew said.

"It felt so good. I haven't sang like that in a very long time," I said.

"I know right, what was it like 30 years?" Mitchy said.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied.

"So what was the title of that song?" Nick asked.

"Born for this," I replied.

"Good name, it fits it," Dylan said.

"Come on we need one more song, then we can do more tomorrow," I said.

"Okay," Dylan said.

"Start a new beat, this time I want Nick to start out with the bass," I commanded.

I was letting the music flow through me again. I think I got the lyrics already, that was so much faster.

"Ok guys I think I got it," I said.

"That fast?" Nick asked.

"Yup," I said as I gave them the lyrics.

"Ok start all over," I said.

Soon enough the music started again.

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well, what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away_

I started wagging my pointer finger.

_  
No, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you  
So much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

I pretended to grab my heart and just throw it away.

_I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve_

_So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you  
So much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

_You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up  
Be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this  
(Say this)  
You never wanted to stay  
Well, did you?  
I put my faith in you  
So much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you  
So much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

The music ended. Maybe I thought of the lyrics much faster because the song was kind of dedicated to Edward. It was exactly like what he did to me. I have lost all my faith in him.

"Well this is awkward," Nick said.

"I think that's why I got the lyrics so fast. I just kinda let go of all of my feelings you know?" I said.

"Yeah honey, we know," Dylan said while stroking my hair.

"So what's the name of this song?" Mitchy asked. Nice way to ruin the moment jackass!!

"For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic," I replied.

"This is good for now, we need to do 3 more songs tomorrow," I said.

"Good for me, sorry I gotta go. Keanna says we need too "spend more time" together" Mitchy said while putting up air quotes.

I laughed at him.

"Ok go on, you guys can go too," I said to Nick and Andrew.

"Alright then, we're out," they said as they walked out.

"So?" I asked.

"Are you ok? I haven't seen you let out so much emotion in such a long time," Dylan said.

"Yeah I'm alright. It was kind of due anyway. That was almost 100 years of pent up emotion, but I'm ok. I'm relieved actually," I replied.

He started kissing me once I was done talking.

"Ready for round two?" he asked huskily.

"You bet," I whispered in a seductive voice.

He brought me up the stairs and threw me on out bed. Let's just say that our festivities were very enjoyable.

I was so happy. We were finally back in business.


	8. The Official Band

Chapter 8: The Official Band

Bella POV

"Guys!! It's now day two of our song writing. We only have two songs: Born for this and For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic," I said to the guys.

"How many more do we need?" Dylan asked.

"We need 10 more, but we only have to do 3 today. We should be done by the end of this week," I replied.

"Alright, so how are we starting out this time?" Andrew asked.

"Do a whole new different beat, this time I want lead guitar to start out. Dylan?" I asked.

"Sure, hun," he replied.

They started playing again. I let the music hang in the air. They played for a few more minutes then I finally got it. Hmmm……. I think I'm going to dedicate this song to Dylan. I wrote down the lyrics and gave it to them.

"Kay guys start from the beginning," I said.

Dylan started out again with the guitar. I gave it a few more seconds. Here goes…..

_Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

_Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

The song ended with a chord played by Mitchy.

"How'd that sound?" I asked the guys.

"That was really good," Nick said.

"What is that song about?" Dylan said.

"It's about the guy who saved me from a lot of things, and more specifically heartbreak," I said proudly.

"You dedicated it for me?" Dylan asked.

"No, I dedicated it for Mitchy," I said sarcastically. His face dropped it seems that he didn't get my sarcasm.

"I'm just kidding!! Please don't look sad. Of course I meant it for you," I said sincerely.

He hugged me tightly and started kissing me everywhere.

"If you guys are done, we still have 3 more songs to go. So Bells what's the title of that song?" Mitchy asked.

"It's called My Hero," I said.

"Alright, next song," Andrew said.

"Okay this time I need Andrew to start out with the drums. Andrew use this beat ok?" I said while I walked over to him and pushed him off his seat.

"Hey!!" he shouted.

"Shut up and listen," I commanded.

I started to play a beat on the drums.

"You got that?" I asked.

"Yup," he said while popping the 'p'.

"Kay guys start out," I said.

Andrew started out with the drums again. 30 seconds later everyone else started doing a beat with him. I notes were dancing in my ear. A few more minutes into their playing I finally got it.

"Guys I got it," I said and they stopped playing.

I started writing down the lyrics. I felt Dylan playing with my hair and I was starting to get distracted. His breath lingered on my neck and I was getting annoyed.

"Dylan can you please not do that, I'm getting distracted," I said in an annoying voice.

"Yeah Dylan," Mitchy said in a mocking sound.

"Alright, alright there's no need for the parker twins to gang up on me," he said while putting his hands up defensively.

I finished writing the lyrics and handed them to the boys.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded and started playing.

_No, sir  
Well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat_

I took a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to me

_  
We're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well, I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

I pounded on my heart

_  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
I still try holding onto silly things_

I air twirled my fingers on my ears.

_  
I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilites  
I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!  
_

I raised my hands in the air.

_  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

I made my hands form a heart and put it directly on top of my dead one while my head was cocked to one side.

_  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

"One more song to go," I said.

"Name?" Nick asked.

"That's what you get," I replied.

"What's it about?" Mitchy asked.

"It's a song to teach teenagers that they shouldn't let go of their heart that easily unless they're 200% sure that they'll stick with the guy/girl forever," I said proudly.

"Ok then, next song?" Dylan asked.

"You guys start a beat for this one with whatever you like," I said.

"YES!!" Mitchy said. He was practically bouncing up and down.

"Okay guys go do your little meeting thing," I said.

They always do this. Whenever, I give them a free reign they take like 15 minutes trying to make the "most awesomest beat ever," as Mitchy says.

"Your 15 minutes is up," I said.

"That was all the time we need," Mitchy said.

"You better make the most kicking lyrics out of this one Bells," Andrew warned.

"Don't I always," I said cockily.

"Okay guys start playing," I commanded.

They started playing. HOLY CRAP!! That was the best beat ever. I definitely need to make the best lyrics I have ever written. I let the music dance in my ears for a little bit more.

"Okay guys I got it," I said.

"Does it sound awesome?" Dylan asked.

"Hell yeah!!" I shouted. I wrote down the lyrics and gave it to them.

"Start all over," I said. They immediately started. Well these people are very eager.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle_

I drew a circle in the air in front of me

_  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel?  
Your jury?_

I put my hands out on my sides

_  
What's my offense this time?_

I pointed to my self

_  
You're not a judge_

I wagged my pointer finger

_  
But if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

I covered my ears.

_  
Don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same, no  
We're not the same, no  
Oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together_

I crossed my fingers together

_  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I wish you could accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

I started to do some head banging.

_  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

I started twisting my body a bit with my hands in the air on my sides.

_  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no  
It's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

I pointed my fingers to my imaginary audience.

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory_

I pointed on my brain.

_  
Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
Don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same, no  
We're not the same, no  
Oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

"WHOOO!!! That was the best song we have ever written!!" Andrew yelled to the world.

"I know dude!! IT WAS AWESOME!!!" Mitchy yelled.

"Song name?" Nick asked.

"Ignorance," I said very proudly.

"Perfect," Dylan said.

"Song story?" Mitchy asked.

"Okay it's about people who have matured but other people are saying that the person has changed. They're judging the person whilst saying that they are not the same person anymore. I mean of course everyone grows up and learns from their mistakes so the other people are just judging without even knowing the true story behind it," I said.

"Sounded really awesome dude," Mitchy said with a dreamy look on his eyes.

"We're done for today," I said.

"Good, we'll see you later," Nick, Andrew, and Mitchy said.

"See ya," I replied as they walked out of the music room.

"So Mr. Parker, what is my reward for writing all of those awesome songs today?" I asked Dylan seductively.

"Reward? I'll show you reward," he said as he carried me to our room and threw me onto the bed.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

"Awesome guys we finished our song list," I said as I was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Bella calm down," Dylan said soothingly. I immediately calmed down.

"Ok our song list is as follows:

1)Born for this

2)For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic

3)My Hero

4)That's what you get

5)Ignorance

6)Crushcrushcrush

7)Brick by boring brick

8)Brighter

9)Miracle

10)Let this go

11)Here we go again

12)Misery business

Our album is going to be called 'Ignorance'" I said.

"Dude are we an official band yet?" Nick asked.

"Yeah we are. I sent the disc to a recording studio yesterday and they loved it. Starting tomorrow we will be touring as Paramore," I said.

"This is awesome. We are now Paramore, and official band," Andrew said with a dramatic voice.

"Why yes, yes we are," I replied.

* * *

**AN: The other characters won't be in much of the story until they meet the Cullens. So i just thought i'd give you the heads up. Enjoy :)**


	9. This time I'm ready

Chapter 9: This time I'm ready

Bella POV

"You guys sure you don't want to come?" I asked the girls of my family, and Alec.

"Yup," Jane said.

"But why," I whined.

"We told you already, we would rather shop," Stephanie said.

"And I need to study mom," Alec said.

"But you're already oh so smart," I replied.

"But I want to be better," he said.

"Oh fine, but you guys are gonna miss a lot of fun," I said.

"Not really," Anna mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she said innocently.

"Aren't you guys gonna miss your husbands at all?" I asked.

"I think it's time we all took some girl time," Keanna replied.

"Are you really sure?" I asked.

"YES!!!" they all shouted.

"Gosh, no need to shout," I replied, "I'm going to miss you guys soooo much!!"

I ran over to them and hugged them. I was holding on to them a little bit longer than I was supposed to.

"Bella, you'll see them in a week," Dylan assured me.

"But, we've never been away from each other this long," I whined and pouted.

"I know, but I think you'll survive," he replied.

"Oh fine," I said.

Mitchy, Nick, and Andrew went to go hug their wives goodbye while Dylan and I hugged our kids.

"Take good care of yourselves alright?" I said.

"Stop worrying mom," Jane and Alec replied in unison.

"Hey you three, if there is even a scratch on my kids when I get home, you guys would have wished to die. Again," I threatened. I saw them gulp.

"Yes ma'am," they said while saluting me.

"Yeah what she said," Dylan said.

"If you guys are done, it's about time we left for our tour," Mitchy said.

"See you guys in a week!!" I said while waving goodbye.

"BYE!!" they all shouted.

We got into our van.

"So you guys excited?" I asked.

"Hells yeah!!" Mitchy shouted.

"No doubt," Nick said.

"ALWAYZ!!!" Andrew said.

"And you?" I asked Dylan.

"How could I not be?" he said.

"Where's our first destination?" I asked.

"California," Dylan replied.

I was ecstatic. I was literally bouncing on my seat. I've never been to California before. I wonder how it's going to be there. Oh my!!

"Bells!! Calm down," Mitchy said.

"How can I? I've never been to California before," I replied.

"It's not so great," Nick mumbled.

"What was that you said Nick?" I said while glaring at him.

"Nothing," he said.

"Oh and by the way no worries, I got the whole sparkly thing covered," I said.

"Good thing, it would be shocking if we were in sunny California and were all sparkly," Andrew said.

I laughed. He was so right. Sometimes this changing appearance thing comes in handy. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, until we got to the airport.

"Come on guys let's go," I said. I was literally dragging them inside. I got to the desk lady.

"Ummm…. What flight?" she asked.

"Oh were the band Paramore, first class. Flight 701 for California," I replied.

"Oh okay. Have a fun trip," she said while giving me the tickets.

We boarded the plane and took our seats.

"Oh Bells, can you unleash your powers on us and let us sleep?" Mitchy asked.

Oh don't be shocked. I did tell you that I had lots of powers didn't I? Yes, I Isabella Parker has the power to put people to sleep.

"Sure why not?" I replied.

"Us too?" Nick and Mitchy asked.

"Sure," I said.

Dylan and I were cuddled up in our seats.

"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it," I kept singing the whole ride there. Dylan just kept laughing at me.

"You make a girl feel so special Dylan," I said jokingly.

"I know, and that's why you love me so much," he replied.

"That I do," I said then I started kissing him passionately. Then the speaker went off.

"We will be landing in 5 minutes," it announced.

"Well so much for our make out session," I grumbled.

"Come on please?? One more kiss?" Dylan asked. I shook my head while he mumbled a string of profanities about how the speaker ruined our moment. I just laughed at him.

"Later ok?" I whispered seductively in his ear. His face lit up again.

Nick, Mitchy, and Andrew were snoring. I never thought it was possible for a vampire to snore then again I never thought I could be this powerful. I snapped my fingers and they all awoke.

"Damn Bells, I was enjoying my sleep," Andrew whined.

"Yeah it sounded like it," I said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Did you guys know that you all snore when you sleep?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Well you do," I said while laughing.

"Any reason you woke us up?" Mitchy asked.

"Cuz, we're landing in," I looked at the clock, "oh 2 minutes."

"Good reason," Nick said.

"Do you guys think that we'll be a good hit again?" I asked.

"We always are," Dylan said.

"I want to change my appearance," I said.

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you," Andrew said.

"Yeah but I need something that would make me look fierce, Oh I know."

I changed my hair into a vibrant red color. I also arranged my face a little bit, but I still looked like myself.

"Dude you look soooo awesome!!" Mitchy said.

"Don't I always?" I asked jokingly.

"Not after sex though," Nick shuddered at the thought.

"Really, I always thought she looked sexy and hot after sex," Dylan said with lust in his eyes.

"Yeah why don't you tell them our whole sex life while you're at it," I said sarcastically.

"Oh ok!! This one time – " I shut him up by putting my hand on his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well you did tell me that I could tell them," he said innocently.

"I was being sarcastic," I snapped.

"Oh I know, and have told you that you look hot when you're pissed and annoyed," he said.

"Ughh!!" I replied.

"Well this is awkward." Nick said.

"Come on!! I'm sorry," Dylan said.

"Fine I forgive you, it's not like I could last long anyways," I said as I kissed him.

"We have landed," the speaker announced.

"Oh yay!!" I said.

We got our stuff and left LAX. We went to go look for the hotel that we were assigned to.

"I see it. I see it," I chanted.

"What's it called?" Nick asked.

"The Marriott Hotel" I said.

So we unpacked our stuff and got settled into our hotel room. It had 4 bedrooms one for each of the boys and one of Dylan and me.

"What time is our concert?" I asked.

"It's at 8pm," Dylan replied. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 6.

"Holy shit!! We only have 2 hours to get ready," I said.

"Hurry up and move your asses," I commanded. They did as was told and we were ready 30 minutes before the concert started.

"What are we going to sing today?" Andrew asked.

"We're singing 7 songs:

For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic

That's what you get

Brick by boring brick

My hero

Let this go

Brighter

And Misery Business," I replied.

"Okay are you guys ready?" Mitchy asked.

"OK!!" we all shouted.

We all went to the place where the concert was being held and got out instruments ready. It was 5 minutes before the concert started.

"I hope they like us," I said.

"of course they will," Dylan assured me.

"Thanks honey," I said as I kissed him.

"It's our time up let's go," I said. We got onto the stage.

"Hello Anaheim!! I'm Hailey, this is Josh," I pointed to Dylan, "Jeremy," I pointed to Nick, "Taylor," I pointed to Mitchy, "and Zac," I pointed to Andrew, "We're a new band so please go easy on us. We'll be singing a song called For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic," I said to the crowd.

The music started playing.

"This is a song about love that was not appreciated by the other person. I hope you enjoy!!" I said before I started singing.

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well, what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away_

I started wagging my pointer finger.

_  
No, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you  
So much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

I pretended to grab my heart and just throw it away.

_I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve_

_So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you  
So much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

_You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up  
Be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this  
(Say this)  
You never wanted to stay  
Well, did you?  
I put my faith in you  
So much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you  
So much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

The music ended and the whole crowd was cheering.

"I take it that you guys like us already?" I asked.

There were cheers of approval.

"Thanks so much!! Our next song is about what love can do to you. For all of you people out there that are in love, make sure you don't give away your heart unless you're sure that you'll be with that person forever," I said, "This song is called That's what you get!!"

The music started with the beat that I thought Andrew how to play. I started dancing around the stage, until it was my turn to sing.

_No, sir  
Well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat_

I took a seat on the couch that was added for this song and patted the seat next to me

_We're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well, I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

I pounded on my heart

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
I still try holding onto silly things_

I air twirled my fingers on my ears.

_I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilites  
I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!_

I raised my hands in the air.

_  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

I made my hands form a heart and put it directly on top of my dead one while my head was cocked to one side.

_  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

"Did you guys like that song?" I asked.

There were screams that already told me the answer.

"We have to take a break but we'll see you guys again in 10 minutes," I said.

There were 'awws' that filled the air.

"Remember, we're PARAMORE!!" I shouted before going backstage.

"Miss Hailey, there are some fans here to meet you?" Jim, our bodyguard said.

"Sure, what are their names?" I asked.

"They're the Cullens," he said but I didn't even flinch.

Dylan, Nick, Andrew, and Mitchy growled.

_Don't worry I got this – _I sent to their minds

_Sure? – _Dylan asked

_Yep – _I said assuringly

"Ok, let them in," I said.

I may have not been ready 2 years ago, but this time I'm ready.

* * *

**AN: The rest of the family will come in the next chapter. **


	10. The Cullens

Chapter 10: The Cullens

**AN: I know I said that the rest of the family was going to appear in this chapter but I decided to post pone it. This chapter is gonna be about what happened to the Cullens in the last hundred years, starting from when Bella saw Edward with the blonde girl. It ends up to the point where they visit Hayley (aka Bella) at the concert. This is a very important chapter you must read it. ENJOY **

Edward POV

Why the hell are the freaking Denalis visiting?!?! Tanya gets in my damn fucking nerves.

"Edward, they'll be here any minute now," Alice said. I just nodded my head then we heard a knock on the door.

"Welcome my friends," Carlisle greeted them. Well whatever I just can't wait to see Bella soon.

"Hey Edward," Tanya said to me failing at using her supposedly seductive voice.

"Hi," I replied.

"Edward, Tanya was wondering if you could give her a tour of the house," Carlisle said. Just greeeaaat.

"Sure, come on," I said to her.

"Well here is the library," I pointed to the library.

"Boring. Next room," she ordered. Bitch.

I led her to all of the couple's rooms and the garden.

"I want to see your room," she commanded.

"Sure," I said. I mean it's not like anything can go wrong. Right?

"Well umm this is my room, it's not much but – " I was interrupted when her lips attacked my own. Surprisingly, I liked it. No!! I can't do this to Bella, but I couldn't stop myself. It felt so pleasurable. I wanted to stop her but at the same time I didn't want to. It was as if I lost my mind and I just began to kiss her back. I also let my hands feel her up. Ugh!!! It felt so good but it was sooo wrong.

I heard the door creak open and I saw Bella standing there dumbfounded.

"Bella," I whispered. She ran.

I pushed Tanya off of me and began to put on my clothes.

"Edward just leave her, you know you liked what just happened," she said.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, yes I liked it but I don't love you. I LOVE BELLA!!! Get it through your damn fat and thick head!!" I shouted at her. I ran downstairs but as I was about to open the door, Alice stopped me.

"Just let her be Edward," she said.

"But I can't!! I love her Alice. She has to forgive me," I practically pleaded.

"Give her time to herself, alright?" she asked.

I dropped my head in shame. "Fine"

I decided to take a walk in the woods. I heard the whole conversation that happened with Sam. She really called me a bloodsucker. I just wish that she didn't mean it. I decided to follow her to her house. I heard her talking to her dad and when she said that we were done for good, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to the house dry sobbing.

Alice POV

I feel so bad for Edward. Stupid fucking Tanya, she ruined everything. I saw Edward walking into the house dry sobbing.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"I heard her talking with Charlie, Alice. She said that we were done for good," he said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I would tell you to move on but I know that you won't," I said trying to soothe him.

"Would you guys mind if we left Forks? I really can't stand this kind of heartbreak especially knowing that she's here," he said through sobs.

"Esme? Carlisle?" I asked them.

"Sure honey. We'll leave today," Esme said.

We packed all of our stuff and went to the airport. I hope Bella would be okay. I feel like I'm betraying her again. Just like last time none of us said goodbye. I looked into her future when Edward wasn't around. I am glad to see that she is going to have a bright future.

**20 YEARS LATER**

Alice POV

I was on the couch snuggled up with Jasper. Edward actually let go of the fact that he and Bella are no longer and I was grateful, but he just isn't the same as before. He decided to give Tanya a chance. He said that he truly loved Tanya but it was only a lie and we all knew it, even he did.

I was watching MTV when the guy announced a band called Invulnerable. It sounded like a pretty damn good name. I saw a girl with mahogany brown hair step onto the stage.

"Hey Seattle are you guys having a nice time??" she asked the audience.

There were screams of approval.

"Alright I guess we'll start you out with 'It's Alright, its ok'" she half yelled.

"I wrote this song about my ex who just left me hanging, I hope you guys like it," she said.

She sang the song and it sounded awesome. She was a really good singer. I decided to look closer at her face and she seemed familiar. Very familiar. Her name was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite catch it. Oh well, I must be imagining things. They began to sing a new song called My heart. It was really sweet how she and that dude really loved each other. I could see it right through their eyes. At the end of the song I actually had tears brimming my eyes.

"That was really sweet, eh Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah it was. I know I'm an empath and all but even though I wasn't there to feel their emotions, I felt like I actually felt what they were feeling. It was such an intense love," he said.

"I could see it right through their eyes," I said.

"Me too," he replied. We watched the rest of the concert. It was really funny how her twin brother carried her across the stage. They must have an intense brother and sister relationship. Even I didn't have that kind of relationship with any of my siblings. The concert finished and I was already missing them playing their songs.

After that day, I became totally obsessed with their songs. I had every possible poster and cd that they had. I also had a variety of things starting from a pencil to a car. I'm like sooo obsessed. When I heard the news that they were retiring, I was hurt really bad. It took me a few years to get over it, but it was okay.

**THE NEXT DAY**

We went to school. When I was going to go into my history class, which I was unfortunately late for because Jasper wanted to have some 'fun', something really weird happened. It felt like time stopped for a moment but it really didn't. Hmm… strange. I'm imagining things again. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF ALICE!!

**122 YEARS LATER**

Here I am again watching MTV. They were having a special show where they played the songs of some new bands that were playing. More and more songs were played, but none of them had that kind of intense feeling. Then a song called For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic played. I felt it. It had the same kind of emotion that the songs played by Invulnerable had. I looked at the band name. Their name was called Paramore. AWESOME NAME!! I have a replacement band now. I don't feel so depressed. After the song, they announced that Paramore is going to have a concert tomorrow in California.

"Jasper can we please go to a concert for a band called Paramore," I pleaded with him.

"Sure honey," he said.

"They're having a concert in California tomorrow," I said.

"Alice we can't get caught in the sun. You know that," he replied.

"Yeah I know that, but the concert is at night. So puhleeeezzzz," I pleaded him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine, I'll book the flight today," he said.

"Wait, Emmett and Rosalie care to join us?" I asked them.

"Where to?" Rosalie asked.

"Sunny California!!" I sang.

"Sure Alice count us in," Emmett said.

"We're leaving tomorrow," I said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Sure why not, but I don't want to watch the concert. I'd rather stay with Tanya," he said. I just snorted.

"Ok," I said.

"Jasper flight for six," I sang through the hallways.

"I'm on it," he said.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I am so excited!! In less than 30 minutes I get to go to the concert.

"Jeez Alice calm down," Emmett said while laughing.

"I can't help it. I'm way too excited," I replied.

We made it to the concert and I was literally bouncing on my seat. They announced the band and a girl with fierce red hair was on the stage. She was hot!! She must be the singer.

"Hello Anaheim!! I'm Hayley, this is Josh," she pointed to a guy who had an electric guitar, "Jeremy," she pointed to a guy who had a bass, "Taylor," she pointed to a guy with an acoustic, "and Zac," she pointed to the guy on the drums, "We're a new band so please go easy on us. We'll be singing a song called For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic," she said to the crowd.

The music started playing.

"This is a song about love that was not appreciated by the other person. I hope you enjoy!!" she said before she started singing.

I already memorized the lyrics to this song. I was singing the song along with her as I was "rocking out."

"Whoa, I've never seen you that crazy before," Emmett joked. I glared at him.

The music ended and the whole crowd was cheering.

"I take it that you guys like us already?" she asked.

There were cheers of approval including mine.

"Thanks so much!! Our next song is about what love can do to you. For all of you people out there that are in love, make sure you don't give away your heart unless you're sure that you'll be with that person forever," she said, "This song is called That's what you get!!"

I haven't heard this song before. The music started with a beat on the drums. She started dancing around the stage, until it was her turn to sing. I immediately loved the song. My favorite part was when she sang "I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating." I loved that line cuz it meant that she didn't allow her mind to think anymore. She just followed her heart, which of course caused her more heartbreak. The song ended.

"Did you guys like that song?" she asked.

I screamed at my loudest causing Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to flinch. I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"We have to take a break but we'll see you guys again in 10 minutes," she said.

There were 'awws' that filled the air including mine.

"Remember, we're PARAMORE!!" she shouted before going backstage.

"Come on guys, we have VIP passes," I said. I dragged all of them out of our seats and brought them backstage.

"May I help you?" I man in a uniform asked.

"Yeah we're here for the band Paramore. We have VIP passes," I said in my most innocent voice.

"Last name?" he asked.

"The Cullens," I replied.

"Ok, I'll be back," he said. I heard him talking to someone. Then I heard a "ok, let them in."

The man came back. "She said you can come in," he said.

I walked inside the room and awaited a surprise that even I didn't know about.

"Alice," I heard a voice say. I immediately turned around. I was shocked to say the least.


	11. They have no clue!

Chapter 11: They have no clue!!

Alice POV

"_Alice," I heard a voice say. I immediately turned around. I was shocked to say the least._

"What the hell are you doing here?? I thought you were staying at home with your beloved Tanya," I spit out her name.

"Ouch… that really hurt Alice," he had a mock hurt on his face.

"But seriously," I replied.

"What? I just wanted to see what was so awesome about this band of yours. Sue me for being so curious," Edward said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I said as we walked into the room.

Bella POV

The Cullens walked into the room. There they were. They still looked as beautiful as they did the last time I saw them. I saw a girl hidden behind them. She had blonde hair. OH FUCKING HELL!! That's the same girl that he freaking cheated on me with!! Calm down Bella, you can do this!!

"Hi guys!!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh my god!!! You're sooo awesome!! I love your hair, the way you sing, and everything!!" Alice said rapidly.

"Thanks," I replied, "So you guys wanna meet the band?"

"Sure!!" she screamed.

This is rich!! They have no idea who the hell I am.

_Guys they have no idea who I am –_ I sent the thought to the boys

_What a relief – _Mitchy

_Good thing – _Andrew

_And it better stay that way – _Nick

_Good, because I'm not sharing!!! – _Dylan

I just had to laugh at that. The Cullens looked at me confused.

"It's nothing," I assured them.

"Well, Cullens these idiots over here are my band mates," I said.

"We resent that!!" they all shouted. I just chuckled at them.

"Do you mind me asking, but what are your relationships?" Jasper asked. Ahh…. He must be feeling the love and hatred in the air. Like me.

"We're not related at all actually, but we're really old friends. We've all been together since birth. Right guys?" I said.

"RIGHT!!" they replied. I just love these guys.

"Josh and I are dating. Jeremy, Taylor, and Zac all have girlfriends too but they're not here at the moment," I continued.

"Paramore you're up in 1 minute," the MC announced.

"Sure thing," I replied, "well, see you guys around." Then I was off.

Jasper POV (you just gotta love JASPER!!)

"Well that was strange," I said to my family.

"Why what's wrong hun?" Alice asked. Oh how I love her. Stop it Jasper, focus.

"There was so much love in the atmosphere and hatred too," I replied.

"I wonder why," Emmett said.

"Yeah it was really weird," Edward said. Ooops…. I completely forgot that he was even here. Sorry Edward.

"It's fine. Anyways, I couldn't get a reading of their minds. That hasn't happened since…," he trailed off.

"It's alright Edward come on let's watch the rest of the show," Alice said as she dragged him out. Well, he took Tanya first then they went out. This day couldn't get any weirder.

Edward POV (BOO!!! Sorry Edward lovers, but I loathe him)

What. The. Hell?!?!?! Why can't I read their minds. They're humans, I can tell, but how the hell are they shielding my power.

Alice, Tanya, and I went back to our seats just in time for the next song to start.

Bella POV

"Hello Anaheim!! Did you guys miss us??" I asked.

There were yes's that filled my ears.

"Well, the next song I'm going to sing is one of my personal favorites. Every detail in this song was something that I went through. It's about a fairy tale dream that didn't end up the way I wanted it to. It's also about being caught up in love and then it was suddenly taken away from you. I really hope you guys enjoy this song. It's called Brick by Boring Brick!!" I finished as the song started playing.

Dylan started out the song. I was dancing around the stage. I twirled around and did some head banging then began singing.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her_

I pretended to take a picture

_The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

I pointed to the ground

_When your head's in the clouds_

I pointed up in the sky

_Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ba_

I added some head bangs

_So one day he found her crying_

I lifted one finger up

_Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well, make sure to build your home  
Brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

I pretended to blow something down

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

_Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well, you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah, you built up a world of magic_

_Well, if it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart_

I clutched my heart

_And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes_

I pointed to the crowd

_Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_

The song ended and crowd was going wild.

"How'd you like that?" I shouted.

"WHOO!!!" they screamed.

"Want another song?" I asked.

I heard some hell yeah's.

"This next song is dedicated to one of my band members. Who wants to guess?" I asked.

A bunch of hands were raised up. I picked a girl who had mahogany hair.

"Is it Taylor?" she asked.

"Eww… gross. No offence Tay but no it's not him," I replied.

"Non taken," I heard him say.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

I picked another girl who looked about 15 years old.

"Is it Josh? Cuz he is just totally hot!! Sorry guys but he beats you all hands down," she said. I chuckled at her. Dylan had an all knowing smirk. Oh. My. God. That was hot.

"I think you just over inflated his already big ego hun. But yeah it's about him. Anyways the song is called My Hero," I shouted.

_Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

_Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

Then the song ended.

Emmett POV (I love him too!!)

That girl just put into words exactly how I feel about Rose. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead by now. I mean I am dead, but you know what I mean!! Don't pester me!!

**AN: Isn't that so sweet and funny at the same time!! How Cute!!**

Jasper POV

Wow! That song was so touching. I found myself looking into Alice's eyes. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be who I am now.

Rosalie POV

For a human, she's not half bad.

**AN: Gasp!! Rosalie is actually being nice.**

Bella POV

After the song ended, I went over to Dylan and kissed him real hard. I heard wolf whistles, so I pulled off.

"Later," I whispered in his ear.

"Do you guys want more?!?!" I screamed.

I heard their cheers.

"This next song is called Never Let you Go. I'll let you decide what you think this song means," I said as the song started to play.

_Maybe if my heart stops  
beating it won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to  
answer again to anyone_

_Please don't get me wrong  
because I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't wanna be alone,  
but now I feel like I don't know you_

_One day you'll get sick of saying  
that everything's alright  
and by then I'm sure I'll be free  
Pretending just like I am tonight_

_Please don't get me wrong  
because I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't wanna be alone,  
but now I feel like I don't know you_

_Let this go,  
let this go_

_I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't wanna be alone,  
but now I feel like I don't know you_

_And I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
that now I feel like I don't know you_

After the song, it felt like a big weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. What did that mean? I think that I've finally let go. I don't even feel an ounce of love towards him. It's gone. All gone.

"Sorry guys but we need one more break," I said.

"AWW!!" they shouted.

"Don't worry we'll be back. AND WHO ARE WE?!?!" I yelled.

"PARAMORE!!" they screamed.

"And don't you forget it!!" I said as I made my way backstage.

As soon as I got there, I grabbed Dylan and pushed him into my dressing room. I attacked his lips hungrily and he happily obliged. We pulled away and he had a smirk.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"It's all gone now Dylan," I whispered into his chest.

"What's gone babe?" he asked.

"After that song, it felt like a big weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Not one ounce of love toward him Dylan. It's gone. All gone," I said.

He looked like he was glowing. He had a smile that reached his ears.

He carried me and twirled me around. I laughed with him. He put me gently on the floor and began to passionately kiss me. I would never trade this for the world.

"Bells!! Dylan where are – AHHH!!! My beautiful eyes!!" Andrew yelled.

"Nice job ruining the moment jackass!!" I threw my shoe at him. He, of course, caught it.

Dylan still had his arms around as I leaned into him.

"What's the occasion?" he asked as Mitchy and Nick entered the room.

"Yeah, what's up? Dylan is practically glowing," he said with a dramatic effect. I told them of what happened. They started whooping. They all hugged and twirled me.

"At least we don't have to worry anymore. Right Dylan?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"I never doubted her. What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothin," he replied.

"Boys," I muttered under my breath.

"MEN!!" Mitchy yelled.

"What??" I asked confused.

"We're men not boys. I heard you Bells," he said.

"What if I meant it?" I challenged.

"Oh no you didn't," he said while snapping his hands at me forming a 'z'.

I just merely laughed at him.

"Keep talking like that and people will start thinking that you're gay," I said through laughs.

"NO I'M NOT," he said in a much deeper voice than his usual.

This caused everyone to double in laughter.

"Whatever you say, dear brother," I said.

"Hey Bells, do you mind going back to your original appearance for a while. I mean until we go back out. I miss your usual look," Dylan pleaded.

"Yeah not that we don't like it, it's just we like you the way you are," Andrew said.

"You guys are so sweet," I went over to them and pinched their cheeks.

"I hate it when you do that," Andrew grumbled while rubbing his cheeks.

"An even better reason to keep doing it," I replied.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I began to change my appearance back to its usual look.

"Better?" I asked.

"So much better," he whispered into my now chocolate brown hair.

Then I smelled the air. Dammit vampires!! I saw Dylan stiffen beside me as well. I turned around and saw six figures by the door. The Cullens and Miss Bimbo.

"Shit," I muttered.


	12. Finding Out

Chapter 12: Finding Out

Alice POV

I decided that I wanted to see the band again, so I dragged all of my siblings and miss whore backstage. As we entered I saw Hayley in the distance, but then she turned into Bella. I stood there stunned.

"Shit," I heard her mutter.

Emmett POV

I am fucking serious, Alice is way too hyper for her own good. She dragged us all the way backstage again to see Paramore. As we entered the room, I went into shock. Is that even possible for vampires? Holy hell!! It's fucking Bella!!

"Shit," I heard her mutter.

Jasper POV

I love my wife and all but sometimes she's just way too hyper. As we entered the room, Hayley transformed into something else. Crap!! Is that Bella?!?!

"Shit," I heard her mutter.

Rosalie POV

Hmm… I wonder how my hair looks like. I hope it still looks good. As we entered the room, I broke out of my daze. I looked up and saw Bella take the place Hayley. I gasped.

"Shit," she muttered.

Tanya POV (Miss Whore or Bimbo, whichever you prefer)

I'm so happy that I'm together with Edward now. I don't even love him or anything. He's just way too hot. I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, so whatever.

Edward POV

As we entered the room, I saw a girl with Mahogany hair replace the lead singer of Paramore. Bella?!?!

"Shit," she muttered.

Bella POV

"Shit," I muttered.

"This is all you guys' fault," I said as I pointed to Dylan and Andrew.

"It's not our fault we love you the way you are," Andrew tried to say innocently. Keyword 'tried.'

"Nice save," I hissed.

"Wh-what… h-how… h-huh?" Alice stuttered.

"What are you trying to ask Alice?" I asked.

"How are you alive?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know!! A meteor hit my house and gave me immortal life and super powers!! What do you think?" I snapped sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean," Emmett mumbled thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"I have every right to be mean!! Hell, mean doesn't even cut it," I sneered.

"It wasn't their fault!! Don't be mad at them," Edward said. Oh the nerve of him!!

"Then who do you suggest it's fault it is then Edward," I spat out his name.

Dylan grabbed my waist and restrained me from ripping Eddie's precious head out.

"Dylan let me go!!" I yelled.

"As much as I hate his ass, I can't let you do anything you'll regret," he said.

"Fine," I said as he let me go.

"Well?!?!" I asked him.

"It was Tanya's," he whispered. Fucktard!

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It was Tanya's fault!! If she didn't kiss me, we would still be together," he replied.

"You, you bastard!! From what I remember you kissed me back. You even started feeling me up," Tanya snapped back at him.

"It wasn't my fault!! Jasper was sending back waves of lust at me," he shouted. Now, **that** made me mad.

"Don't you put any blame on Jasper!! This was all of your undoing!! She may have kissed you but it was your choice to fucking kiss her back!! So what I'm saying is that not only is it HER fault it was just as much yours!!" I yelled out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I don't need you to be sorry, because you can't do anything to fix it now," I said.

"And you," I pointed to Alice, "I trusted you Alice!! You must have known, you could have prevented it!!"

"I swear on my life Bella, I had no idea!! All I knew was that the Denali's were coming. By the time you got to our house, that was the first time I even heard them doing anything. That's why I was trying to stop you. Please believe me!!" she pleaded.

I used my lie detector power on her. She was telling the truth!! I can't believe that I've been mad at her for the past 122 years for no reason at all.

"I believe you Alice!!" I yelled as I ran over to her and hugged her with all my might. She returned my hug with just as much force.

I say Emmett pouting. "What's wrong?"

"I don't even get a hug??" he asked.

"Of course you do!!" as I gave him a bear hug, which he gladly returned.

"Bella," Jasper greeted me formally.

"Jasper," I mocked his tone of voice.

He merely smiled, but that won't do!! I also ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Bella, sorry for treating you the way I did," Rosalie whispered with shame. Aww!!

"No worries," I assured as I went over to hug her. She seemed hesitant at first but she returned the hug.

"And you," I pointed to Edward, "I still don't trust you."

"But I must thank you, because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met my true family. So I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you," I said as I gave him a small hug. I tried not to give him the wrong impression.

Edward POV

There may be hope, she hugged me!!

Bella POV

_There may be hope, she hugged me!! – Edward_

"No there isn't Edward," I replied.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"There is no chance," I said.

"Oh," he said as he looked down.

"But how?" he asked.

"I've got my fair share of powers," I replied.

"Powers?" Emmett asked

"Yes powers," Nick replied.

"Nice to know you forgot about us Bells," Mitchy joked.

"OOH!! I totally forgot," I said. I saw the Cullens looking back and forth between me and Mitchy. Mitchy ended up laughing like crazy.

"You should've seen your faces!!" he said through laughs.

"How do you guys look so alike?" Jasper asked.

"He's my long lost brother," I replied. I gave Mitchy a follow-my-lead look. He understood.

"What?!?! We didn't know you had a brother!!" they screamed in unison. My family and I doubled over in laughter.

"We're not related at all actually. But we treat each other as twins, so whatever," Mitchy explained.

"Anyways, this is my family," I said.

"My big lovable brother Mitchy," I pointed to Mitchy.

"Mr. Dumb over there is Nick," I pointed to Nick.

"Hey!!" he shouted.

"Mr. Dumber over here is Andrew," I said I slung my hand over his shoulders.

"Yeah but you love me," he replied.

"Yeah I do," I replied as I pinched his cheeks again. The Cullens laughed as Andrew said a string of profanities under his breath.

"We have other members, but like I said they're not here right now. They're Keanna, Anna, Stephanie, and my kids Alec and Jane," I said.

"Kids?" they all asked.

"I adopted them," I replied proudly.

"And this man over here," I said as I put my small arms around his waist, "is Dylan, my husband."

"He's cute," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"That really hurts my ego. I prefer words like 'sexy' and 'hot'," he winked at them.

I playfully slapped his chest. He just grabbed my hand and kissed it as his lips lingered on our wedding ring. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to show Edward that I was his, and well it didn't turn out well.

Edward growled and lashed out at Dylan. I got mad and froze him mid-air. The Cullens looked shocked.

"Just one of my many powers," I cleared up their confusion.

"It was you wasn't it?" Alice asked.

"What was me?" I asked.

"You were the same person who froze time when we were back in Forks 2 years ago," she whispered.

"Yeah it was," I replied.

"Why didn't you meet us then?" she asked looking hurt.

"I wasn't ready then," I replied. She nodded in understanding.

I unfroze Edward and he fell on the floor with a loud 'thud.'

"Never ever touch my husband again," I sneered at him.

"How can I not?!?! He stole you from me," he shouted.

"NO!! You pushed me away with your TANYA!!" I shouted, "by the way where is she??"

I just noticed that she was gone, she wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know and I don't care!! I just want you back," Edward screamed.

"It's done dude get over it," Emmett told him.

"I can't!!" he screamed as stomped out the room.

"Leave him," Alice said.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be performing?" Rosalie asked.

"Well technically we are," I replied. They looked very confused.

"See, I put up an illusion, so the crowd thinks that we're playing even though we're not," I said. They understood.

"Sorry guys but we have to go," I apologized.

"Will we meet you again?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. It's cuz we have to meet back up with our other family members," I replied.

"Oh ok," Alice said.

"We'll see you guys in two days. By then, you guys can meet the rest of the gang," I said.

"Bye guys!!" they all shouted as they left the room.

"Bye!!" I shouted.

"You three can get a head start, we'll see you there," I said to Mitchy, Nick, and Andrew.

"Thanks Bells," they replied. Then they were out the door.

"Follow me," I said to Dylan.

I walked out of the building and onto the road. I started walking to a field of grass with flowers and trees all around it as Dylan followed me.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled out there," I said to him.

"No it wasn't!! I was just trying to show him that you're mine and not his," he shouted.

"I am yours!!" I snapped back at him.

"But he clearly wants you back Bella!! And I can't lose you," he whispered the last part.

It just started raining. Well guess what, I don't care.

"You need to understand Dylan," I said to him.

"All that I understand is that he's gonna try to take you back and you would just be willing to go back to him," he shouted.

"How can you doubt my love?!?!" I yelled.

"I don't know anymore Bella. I love you with all of my heart but I can't help but feel like I'm going to lose you," he said as he looked down and played with my hands. That's when I saw it. I saw vulnerability in his eyes. Aww… Dylan.

It was starting to pour, and we were now drenching in water. I pulled away from his hands and lifted his chin up. I began to sing.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now_

I looked deeply into his eyes

_There's nothing but the rain_

I lifted my hands from my sides

_no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

_it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand_

I held out my hand to him and he grabbed it

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you_

I grabbed both of his hands and lifted them to my face caressing them

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face_

I stroked his face

_Is anybody here _

I nodded to him in understanding

_I know_

_Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

We started dancing in the rain. We were now totally soaked

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand_

He twirled me around.

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you _

I hugged him around the waist and started swaying with him

_I'm with you_

_Oh_

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah..._

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand _

We were now dancing and twirling around in the rain, having the time of our lives

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I _

We stopped dancing and I reached up to caress his perfect face

_I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand _

We intertwined both our hands and lifted them up in the air. Both of our wedding rings, were glistening in the rain.

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes

_But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

**AN: The song is from Avril Lavigne, and it's called I'm With You**

When I stopped singing, I immediately gave him the most passionate kiss that we had ever shared. I'm so happy. Here we are in a beautiful field of grass dancing and kissing in the rain. This is the most romantic day in my life. We pulled away from our kiss and looked deeply into each other eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as our foreheads were against each other.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was only rational for you to feel threatened. But why would you doubt my love?" pain was evident in my voice. We were still in the same position.

"I don't know. I know you love me but I couldn't help it," he said as he closed his eyes. He must have been waiting for the worst.

"Dylan," he still wouldn't look at me, "Dylan open your eyes and look at me."

He did as was told.

"You're my only love. You and only you. No one can replace the love that I feel for you. Not the Cullens, not anybody and especially not Edward. You have no reason to doubt my love, because without you love wouldn't even exist in my dictionary," I said to him.

He captured me again in another heartbreaking kiss. As he kissed me, he lifted me off of the ground.

"I believe you. Never will I doubt your love ever again," he truly meant it.

"Good. Cuz now we need to catch up with our family," I playfully walked away from him.

He ran to me, grabbed my waist, and carried me as he swung me around. I laughed along with him. He finally settled me back on the ground as we shared another kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"As much as I love you?" I asked.

"No….. much much more," he replied.

* * *

**AN: Isn't this chapter so sweet?? They danced and kissed in the rain!! That's something that I definitely would want to experience. ****This idea just popped into my head while I was listening to "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne. Can any of you guess where Tanya disappeared to??  
**


	13. Accepting the Truth

Chapter 13: Accepting the Truth

Alice POV

After we left them, we didn't really leave. We just hung out in some garden, until Edward decided to come back.

"Look who we have here," I said in a mocking voice.

"I don't need you going all bitchy on me right now Alice," he grumbled.

"Just give it up!! She's moved on," I replied.

"That's just it. I want her to move on with me!! Not some random guy," he said.

"Have you ever thought of it this way!! She's only known us for like what, A YEAR, DAMMIT!! She's been with her family for over 120 years, Edward. 120 FUCKING YEARS!! If anyone here is the random guy it would be you. There is no possible way you can get your lost love after she's fallen in love with someone else for a long time now. I know that it's hurting you for me to say this but IT IS THE TRUTH!! And you're just going to have a way to deal with it," I shouted at him.

He kept quiet, but I knew that he was already processing what I said. It's the truth, and there is no way that he, my family, and I can get around it.

"She has a point Edward," Esme said softly.

Since when did she get here?? Freaky….. she and Carlisle always pop up in random moments. I didn't even know that they followed us here. His eyes snapped back to Esme. Disbelief crossed his face.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"As much as I love Bella, she's not our Bella anymore. She's found a new family. No matter what you do or say, she still has way more history with them than she does with us," Esme replied.

"They're right bro. Even though I want Bella back so badly, we all know that I can't, we can't. She belongs with them," Emmett added.

We all stared at him our jaws dropping to the ground.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Who knew you could be so deep?" Jasper said as he started laughing.

"I have my moments!! Right Rose?" he asked Rosalie.

"Umm… sure?" it turned out as more of a question.

"Thanks for believing in me," he said sarcastically.

"See Edward? We all want her back. But we just can't. You're not the only who's hurting to see her with another family," I was about to add more but Rosalie cut me off.

"Life isn't fair Edward. Whoever said that it was?? I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, but you made your choice. If you really loved her enough, you would have been able to stop kissing Tanya no matter how good it felt!! You pushed her away not only from yourself, but from us too!! You're not the only one suffering!!" Rosalie screamed. It's about time someone put some sense into his head.

"How can you all just give up on her?!?! We should be able to fight for her," he snapped back.

"You really want to know why?!?!" I shouted. He nodded.

"Because then she'll be happy!! We'd rather have her happy in the arms of another family, then be miserable in ours," I screamed.

"How do you know that she won't be happy in our family. WITH ME," he challenged.

"You're so damn stubborn!! Because she doesn't love you anymore Edward. I could feel it. There was not one ounce of love in that room was towards you. It was for her brothers and her husband," it was Jasper who talked this time.

"But –" Edward was cut off as we heard some people approach the field. We were safely hidden in the woods. It was Bella and Dylan!! They must have stayed back for a while. They shouldn't hear us from this distance.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled out there," Bella said to him.

"Yes it was," Edward growled.

"Shut up!!" I hissed.

"No it wasn't!! I was just trying to show him that you're mine and not his," Dylan shouted.

"She is mine," Edward said

"No she's not," I said to him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am yours!!" Bella snapped back at him.

"But he clearly wants you back Bella!! And I can't lose you," he whispered the last part.

Aww…. How sweet. It started raining, but they just stay put.

"You need to understand Dylan," she said to him.

"All that I understand is that he's gonna try to take you back and you would just be willing to go back to him," he shouted.

I can see where he is coming from. I would be jealous too if the same instance was happening with me and Jasper.

"How can you doubt my love?!?!" She yelled. It was so obvious that pain covered her voice.

"There's hope!!" Edward whispered with glee.

"No there isn't," Jasper said, "they're way too much in love."

"I don't know anymore Bella. I love you with all of my heart but I can't help but feel like I'm going to lose you," he said as he looked down and played with her hands. She looked softly into his eyes and her face was then full of understanding.

It was starting to pour, and we were now drenching in water including Bella and Dylan. Bella pulled away from his hands and lifted his chin up. She then began to sing.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now_

She looked deeply into his eyes

_There's nothing but the rain_

She lifted her hands from her sides, gesturing to the rain.

_no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

_it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand_

She held out her hand to Dylan and he grabbed it

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you_

She grabbed both of his hands and lifted them to her face caressing them

_I'm with you_

"Awww… how sweet," I said to myself.

"I know huh," Rosalie agreed.

The whole family was now completely interested in the scene unraveling in front of us. Heck, even Edward.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face_

She stroked his face

_Is anybody here _

Bella nodded to him in understanding

_I know_

_Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

They started dancing in the rain. We were now totally soaked and so were they.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand_

He twirled her around.

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you _

Bella hugged him around the waist and started swaying along with him

_I'm with you_

_Oh_

_Why is everything so confusing?_

She was still hugging him

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah..._

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand _

They were now dancing and twirling around in the rain, and it looked like they having the time of their lives. How I would wish to be in her spot right now, with Jasper as my man.

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I _

They stopped dancing and she reached up to caress his face

_I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand _

They intertwined both their hands and lifted them up in the air. Both of their wedding rings, were glistening in the rain.

"This is really romantic," Rosalie whispered. She nearly had tears in her eyes. Edward just snorted. He must not be taking this well.

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes

_But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

When she stopped singing, Bella immediately gave Dylan the most passionate kiss that I have ever seen in my life. They pulled away from their kiss and looked deeply into each other eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as their foreheads were against each other.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was only rational for you to feel threatened. But why would you doubt my love?" pain was evident in her voice. We

"I don't know. I know you love me but I couldn't help it," he said as he closed his eyes. He must have been waiting for the worst.

"Dylan," but he still wouldn't look at her, "Dylan open your eyes and look at me."

He did as was told.

"You're my only love. You and only you. No one can replace the love that I feel for you. Not the Cullens, not anybody and especially not Edward. You have no reason to doubt my love, because without you love wouldn't even exist in my dictionary," she said to him.

He captured her again in another heartbreaking kiss. As he kissed her, he lifted her off of the ground.

"I believe you. Never will I doubt your love ever again," he truly meant it.

"Good. Cuz now we need to catch up with our family," she playfully walked away from him.

He ran to her, grabbed her by the waist, and carried her as he swung her around. Bella laughed along with him. He finally settled her back on the ground as they shared another kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to Bella.

"As much as I love you?" she asked.

"No….. much much more," he replied.

After that, they went into their car and drove away.

"That," I said.

"Was," Rosalie added.

"The," Esme continued.

"Most Awesomest Thing EVER," Emmett and Jasper shouted at the same time.

They looked at each other and began laughing. Rosalie, Esme, and I had all smacked Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle on their heads.

"Hey," they all shouted.

"How come we've never danced in the rain before?" we all asked them in unison.

"You never asked," Jasper mumbled. I snorted.

"Why, Emmett," Rosalie said as she continuously tapped her feet on the floor.

"Cuz I thought, you liked it when I kept it simple for you," he replied.

Nice save, I thought.

"I do like it that way. But would it kill you to do something romantic every once in a while?" Rose asked him.

"Sure," he replied.

"Well, if that's not enough proof, then I don't know what is," I said to Edward.

"You guys are right, maybe I should just let her be happy," he finally admitted.

"There's no 'maybe' about it Edward. You will let her be happy. OK? No matter what her choice is," Esme said to him.

"Thanks for helping me get through this you guys," he said.

"No problem," we said in unison.

"Group hug!!" Emmett shouted. And we all hugged each other.

Edward finally looked truly happy. He's finally let go. I'm proud of you, brother.

"That means a lot Alice," he replied. He gave me another hug.

"Come on, we'll see them in two days. Then you'll be able to give your apologies," I said to Edward.

"I hope she'll accept them," he said with doubt.

"Don't worry, she will. I've seen it," I replied.

**Meanwhile**

Tanya POV

Bitch, bitch, bitch!! She stole Edward from me again. No matter, I'll find a way to get her killed. After, their stupid little moment in the dressing room. I came up with an idea. It seemed like they completely forgot about me already anyways so I left the room and headed for Volterra.

Surely, Aro would want to kill her. I mean come on!! She's the most powerful vampire in the world. Which I definitely hate to admit. I arrived at the castle and met with Aro.

"What brings you here, Tanya Denali?" Aro asked in a cheerful voice.

"I have important news to tell you," I replied.

"Now, what would that be?" he asked.

"I met a girl, and she might be the most powerful vampire in the world. So powerful, that she could easily wipe you guys out," I said. I am like so excited now!!

"Really now?" he asked seemingly interested, "who is she?"

"It's Bella. Isabella Marie Swan or Parker, I don't really care. All I know is that she uses her powers to her advantage. And she might kill you guys," I said.

"Oh," his face dropped. Wait, what?!?! How could he not be excited about this. Marcus and Cauis just had amused faces.

"No matter, we'll take care of this situation. Go back to your family, we'll contact you regarding this," Aro replied.

"Of course," I left the room. Oh this is gonna be good!!

Aro POV

"I met a girl, and she might be the most powerful vampire in the world. So powerful, that she could easily wipe you guys out," She said.

"Really now?" I asked, now interested, "who is she?"

"It's Bella. Isabella Marie Swan or Parker, I don't really care. All I know is that she uses her powers to her advantage. And she might kill you guys," Tanya said.

"Oh," my face dropped.

"No matter, we'll take care of this situation. Go back to your family, we'll contact you regarding this," yeah right!!

"Of course," she left the room.

Is she stupid?!?! Why the hell would I want to get rid of my own daughter? Yeah, you heard me right. She's my daughter. After my encounter with her, I immediately loved her as a daughter. I crowned her Princess of the Volturi decades ago, but she chose to live with her family. She still holds her position, but all she does is enforce the law like we do, but only away from home. I especially loved her kids. I was ecstatic when she first introduced me to them. My very own grandkids!!

Marcus POV

Why the hell would we get rid of Bella?? She is like the most awesomest niece ever. So selfless, carefree, and beautiful. And her kids!! Oh my!

Cauis POV

Is. She. Mentally. Retarded?!?!

Demetri POV

Did she say Bella?? Awesome, we get to make a visit to Bella soon!! I can't wait to see my nephew and niece again.

Felix POV

I skipped down the halls. Gay much? Not really, cuz I get to see Bella!!!

Heidi POV

Yay!! We get to see Bella. We get to see Bella. I sang this the whole entire day. And so did everyone in the whole castle.

Bella POV

I was just about to go take a shower when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella….." a smooth voice filled my ears.


	14. Victoria

Chapter 14: Victoria 

Bella POV

"Bella….." a smooth voice filled my ears.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"I can't believe you forgot about me already," this mystery person replied.

"VICTORIA?!?!?!" I screamed.

"Yup," she replied popping the 'p.'

Yeah, that's right. Victoria and I became very good friends once she finally realized that James never truly loved her. So she no longer had a reason to hate me anymore. Although, she still hated Edward with a much more passion than before, because of what he did to me.

"Ohmygoshhowareyou!!" I said quickly.

"Slow down, Bella. I was just wondering how you were doing," she replied.

"Everything's great, so is the family, but guess what"

"What?" she asked.

"The Cullens are back," I said.

There was silence.

"Hello?" I asked multiple times, but there still was no answer. Just as I was about to put the phone back down, my door slammed open.

"You're freaking kidding me Bella!! They left you and you're sitting there being happy-go-lucky!!" Victoria screamed.

"How in the bloody hell did you get here so fast?"

"I was only a few miles away. I was already going to come and visit you. Ahhh!! You're getting me sidetracked. Now answer my question!!" she demanded.

"It's only actually Edward, Vic. The other Cullens are fault free," I assured her.

"But they still left you, didn't they?" she challenged.

Well, now that I think about it, she has a pretty damn good point.

"Hey, Bells, you have a – oh nevermind, I see you've seen her already," Dylan said, "both of you guys come down when you're done, ok?"

I nodded. He left to go downstairs.

"Love you," I shouted.

"Love ya too," he replied from downstairs.

Oops. I completely forgot about Vicky. I turned to look at her and she was tapping her foot as she glared at me.

"Well?" she asked.

"You have a good point. I never thought of it that way," I said then I was in deep thought.

"I'm going to give them hell when I see them. And you will not stop me," she ordered.

"Ehh, I don't mind. Be my guest. Do your worst on them," I said.

"Come on," I linked arms with her and we went downstairs.

"VICTORIA!!!" my whole family shouted, as they each gave her a hug.

"How are my favorite godchildren?" Vicky asked.

"We're your only godchildren. We have to be your favorite and we're great Aunt Vicky!!" Jane and Alec said to her.

I allowed Victoria to be the godmother of my children. She absolutely adored them and she was really supportive back then when I was still getting over the 'slimy mother fucking bastard who sucks his own dick', as Victoria says. Harsh you say? I say not!!

"Dylan," she said formally.

"Victoria," he returned her tone of voice.

"Come here you," she ran over to him and gave him a big bonecrushing hug.

"Nice to know you missed me that much Vicky," he joked.

"Of course I did!!"

Victoria completely adored Dylan. She's been team Dylan since she first met him. It's a good thing though, I really thought that she was going to be all O.P.B.S on me. O.P.B.S means Over-obsessive Protective Big Sister.

"So, what brings you here good 'ole Victoria?" Mitchy asked.

"To see you guys silly!!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Who are you and what have you done to Vic?" we all asked.

"What?" she said with a lazy grin.

"Before you were all emo-ish," Anna said.

"Now you're all smiling there's no tomorrow," Nick continued.

"And you haven't even teased me about anything," Andrew finished.

"I've changed for the better," she said in a serious tone.

We all ended laughing together.

"Just kidding!! Like I could ever change my ways," she said, "got any food?"

"Fridge," Keanna replied.

Vicky shares the same diet as us, so she's not very evil anymore.

As she was about to open the fridge, Andrew blocked her way.

"Get out of my way Andy," she seethed.

"No, you're going to eat all of our food. You always do!!" he whined.

"Andy, andy, andy, andy, andy," she sang his name for about 3 minutes.

"Fine, dammit," he gave up and gave her access to the fridge.

Andrew hates it when Vicky calls him Andy. He says that it makes him sound 'gay.' No it doesn't, Andy is a cute nickname.

"Hey you," Dylan grabbed my waist.

"Hey yourself," I turned around and gave him a kiss.

"So you promise that you'll never act like that again?" I asked.

"Mhmmm.." was his reply. That is not a promise.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok fine, I promise," he dragged on the 'promise.'

"Pinky promise?" I asked as I raised my pinky at him.

"Pinky promise," he assured as he linked our pinkys together.

"SOOO CUTEE!! I knew there was a reason I liked you," Victoria sang.

"Why thank you," Dylan replied in a British accent. I nearly moaned at the sound of his voice. He just merely smirked at me. Grrr

"How long you staying for Vic?" I asked.

Sometimes she stays for a week, three days, it always changes.

"Forever!!" she yelled.

"Really?!?!" we all asked.

She nodded.

"What made you change your mind?" Steph asked.

Before, no matter how many times we begged her, she still insisted on being a nomad. What's up with the change of heart?

"I decided that I don't want to be alone anymore," she replied.

"Finally!!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"So I'm welcome then?"

"Always," I replied.

Andrew groaned.

"Great…. Now she's going to tease me even more,"

"And I'm proud!!" she said.

"Aren't the Cullens coming today?" Dylan asked.

I groaned too. That completely slipped my mind. After our encounter at the concert, I gave them our address and told them to meet us today.

"I completely forgot," I replied.

"I'm going to give them hell," Victoria then said out of the blue.

"Who's with me??" she asked.

Everyone stood up, except me.

"Come on Bella, it's going to be fun," Mitchy whined. He gave me his best puppy dog eyes and his best pout. Damn that face!! It's just too cute to resist.

"Fine, I'm in!! just stop looking at me like that," I demanded.

"Any suggestions?" Anna asked.

"Oh I got one!!" Andrew said.

We all looked at him gesturing to move on.

"We can put make up on their faces while they sleep," he said.

We all gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"What?" he asked.

"Idiot! They can't sleep," Mitchy said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot," Andrew apologized.

"Amatuer," Dylan coughed.

"That's not nice," I playfully smacked him on the chest.

"I thought you liked me naughty," he asked huskily.

"Yeah to me, but not to them. Say sorry," I demanded.

"And what if I don't?" he challenged.

I gave him a you-really-want-me-to-answer-that look. He hesitated.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Mitchy, Nick, and Vicky were on the verge of exploding.

"I'm sorry. What?" Andrew was mocking him I just knew it.

"Sorry," Dylan said again.

"Can't hear you," Andy gestured to his ears.

"I said sorry!!" he finally said louder.

"Whipped!!" Mitchy , Nick, and Victoria shouted, as they erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, I'm not the only one," Dylan replied.

"True dat," the boys replied smiling at their wives. Anna, Keanna, and Steph smiled back.

"I'm my own woman," Vicky proudly.

"And I can't wait to play matchmaker for you," I replied.

She glared at me.

"It's time for you to settle down old lady," I joked

"I'm not old," she defended.

"Yeah, if you count being 317 years old young. Hence, the word _old_," I replied.

"Fine, do what you want. But he better be cute. Understood?" she asked.

"Sure, sure," I said.

"So plans?" I asked.

"I got a good one," Victoria stated, "for all they know, I'm still out to get you, right?"

I nodded.

"How about we fake that I'm here to kill you, then you'll beg for your life," she paused for a moment, "then offer me to kill you instead of your family."

"They'll go crazy and try to protect you. There's no possible way that the can see this coming," she continued.

"Good plan," we all said.

"Let's put it into action. Stay outside until you see them, then come barging in," I suggested, "I hope Edward gets hell for this."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Keanna murmured.

_Go – _I sent to Victoria in her head.

She nodded and jumped out of the window. I plastered on my fake smile and answered the door.

"Hey guys"

"Bella," Esme breathed and hugged me. I returned her hug.

"Nice to see you again Esme, and you too Carlisle" I gave a hug too.

"Bella!!" Alice and Emmett shouted at the same time. They ran over to me to give me a hug.

"I get to go first," Emmett demanded.

"No me," Alice said.

"I get to go first, I miss her more," Emmett shouted.

"No, I do," Alice seethed.

"Do not" Emmett

"Do too" Alice

"Do too," Emmett.

"Thank you," she sang then she went over to hug me.

"Damn it, I thought it would work," Emmett mumbled.

I went over to him and gave him a hug as well. I also gave Jasper and Rosalie a hug.

"Edward," I said.

"Look Bella I'm so sorry, if I had kno – "he was cut off as the front door slammed open.

Let the show begin.

"Victoria!!" I screamed in horror. Good job Bella. I sound convincing enough. My lying skills have been improved for the better.

"Bella, you will pay," she seethed.

"Okaay, how much money do you want?" I'm having fun with this.

_Touche – she thought to me_

"How dare you make a fool out of me!! You will pay for killing James," she paused for a moment and looked to glare at Edward, "After all I said 'a mate for mate.'"

_Damn girl!! You got skillz – I sent to Vicky_

_Why thank you – she replied_

_Hey guys, it's showtime – I said to my family_

"I'm no longer his mate," I said.

"I don't care, you were still the cause of James' death," she shouted. I pretended to flinch. The Cullens caught my action. Good.

"Kill me instead," Edward offered.

"Why would I kill you?? From what I heard you practically killed her," she pointed to me.

"I still love her," he said.

"NO!! Kill me instead, don't touch anyone," I whispered.

"Why Bella?!?! WHYYYY?!?!" Everyone said. Wow, dramatic much.

"NO BELLA!! I won't lose you," Dylan pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I love you," I said as I gave into Victoria. He actually had tears in his eyes. Wow, he must be taking this seriously.

"This won't hurt a bit," Victoria said.

As she was about to "rip my head off," the Cullens smashed her into our wall. I couldn't take it anymore, and apparently neither could my family. We ended up erupting in laughter. I was laughing so hard that I had to grip onto my sides to balance myself. Everyone looked about the same, Victoria too. The Cullens looked at us like we were crazy.

"Nice job Vicky!!" I gave her a high five.

"You too!! I loved the 'how much money do you want?' That was hilarious," she said.

We were still laughing.

"Awesome job guys!!" I said, "a little too dramatic though, don't you think?"

"Nope," they replied.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?!?!" Alice and Rosalie yelled in frustration.

"Vicky would never kill me, right?" I asked.

"Right, except for when you steal my clothes," she replied. I grinned at her.

"We just kinda wanted to get back at you"

"I guess we had that coming," Emmett said.

"Now this is what I call family bonding!!" a voice said from the doorway.


	15. My Heart : Dylan POV

Chapter 1 : My Heart (DYLAN POV)

"Dylan!! Get down here, it's time for school!!" Mitchy yelled from downstairs. He just knows how to annoy me. I groaned. Another day in school!! I don't even know why they insist on going to school.

"Coming," I replied.

I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. For a vampire, I actually have a russet colored skin. I was wearing a black v-neck with jeans. I looked decent enough. I walked down the stairs to meet my family.

"Finally!!" Keanna yelled.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

"Be more enthusiastic Dylan" Anna said.

"I don't see why you guys insist on going to school," I whined.

"You need to find a woman dude," Nick said. I glared at him.

"I don't need a woman, Nick," I replied.

"Yes you do," they all replied.

"Whatever, it's not like I'll find one anytime soon," I mumbled.

I grabbed my got ready and drove ourselves to school. We met up with Ms. Cope and got our time tables. Then we just decided to hang out until the bell rang.

"See you guys later," Mitchy and I said.

"See ya!!" they replied.

"Where to?" Mitchy asked.

"Math," we both groaned.

We entered the room and introduced ourselves. All in all, it was a really boring class. I already knew everything the teacher was talking about. After Math class, I looked for my next class. I could already hear gossip about the 'new kids' as they say.

The rest of my classes passed by quickly. It was lunch already. Not that I needed to eat.

"Hey Dylan, let's go in the cafeteria," Andrew said to me.

"I'll meet you guys there," I replied.

"Hurry up," Stephanie said.

I walked out of the building and got my guitar for my car. I found the nearest tree and sat down as I leaned against it. I started to play a song that I composed, yet I had no lyrics to it. I just couldn't find the right words to it. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through my ears. I was so into the song that I didn't notice anyone walk up to me.

"This heart it beats beats for only you. My heart is yours," a beautiful voice sang.

My eyes snapped open and I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me. She had a creamy skin complexion, shiny mahogany/chocolate brown hair, and a heart-shaped face. She also had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, luscious kissable lips, and had curves in the right places. She noticed my stare and looked down as she blushed.

"How did you come up with those lyrics? It sounded really good," I asked.

"It just came to me, and thanks but I'm not a really good singer," she replied.

"Yes you are and it seems as though you could be a songwriter as well," I said. She once again looked down and blushed. Oh how I loved that blush!! It made her look a thousand times more extravagant.

"Thanks," she said still looking down, "how come you are not with your siblings?" How did she know that I had siblings? Oh right, small school. Gossip travels fast!!

"Sometimes I just like to get away and get lost in my music," I replied as I tapped on my guitar.

"You remind me of another vampire I met a long time ago," she immediately put her hands on her mouth realizing what she had just said. Wait, Vampires?? She knew of vampires before, but how? The Volturi must have killed her by now. How is she still alive?? And who told her about us, are they stupid?!? How could they endanger such a beautiful creature!!

"Y-you you know about us? Vampires?" I asked shocked.

She nodded. "I dated one, thinking he loved me. Yet all that time, he was fucking another vampire. I fooled myself into thinking that someone as beautiful as him could love an ordinary girl like me," she said as she was on the verge of tears. That bastard!! He has no idea what he lost. I can't believe someone could give up someone like her.

"You are not ordinary. You are beautiful can you not see that?" I said truly meaning it but I had no idea how it came out of my mouth. Too bad I can't take it back anymore.

Tears were now streaming down her face.

"You don't mean that," she said, "I am ordinary, that is why everyone that I love always leaves me." How could she think this?? Is this what her ex told her!! That she is not good enough for anyone. That she is ordinary!! There is no way in hell that she could be ordinary.

"That is not true. The way you were singing a while ago is not something an ordinary girl could do. Your voice sounded like bells and wind chimes," I replied. She laughed and gave me a genuine smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, it's because my name is Bella and you just said that my voice sounded like bells. It was just ironic," she said.

"You are weird," I said, "you were just crying a while ago and now you're laughing."

"So I've been told. I guess I'm just PMSing?" it turned out as more of a question.

I laughed really loudly. Loud enough for my siblings to check up on me.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked.

"Hey guys, this is Bella. She knows about us," I introduced Bella to them.

They all smiled her. Good. They better treat her well. Or else

"I'm Andrew, 18," Andrew said.

"Anna, Andrew's mate, 17," Anna said.

"Nick, 19," Nick

"Stephanie, but you can call me Steph. Oh and I'm Nick's mate, 18," Stephanie said happily. Sometimes she could get really hyper. Talk about a vampire on crack.

"I'm Mitchy, 19," Mitchy said. As I looked back and forth between them two, I noticed that they looked a lot alike. They could pass for twins.

"And last but not least, I'm Keanna. Mitchy's mate, 19," Keanna had said.

She turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry but you never told me your name," she said. Oh how stupid of me! I forgot to tell her my name.

"It's Dylan, 19," I said, I was about 7 inches taller than her.

"It's nice to meet you guys," she said with a smile.

"We could pass for twins!!" Mitchy said.

"Yeah I noticed," Bella said while laughing.

"So how do you know about us vampires?" Anna asked her. Way to be blunt Anna.

She told us of all that had happened. She told us about the werewolves, the Cullens, and all about Edward and his stupid lies. I growled. How could anyone ever do that to her!!

All of the girls ran to her and hugged her.

"No one should ever go through what you did," Keanna said.

"If we see the Cullen dude, we'll beat them up gladly for you Bells," Nick said.

She grinned widely. She looks cute when she grins. Then again, when is she not cute?

"What's got you grinning so wide?" Andrew asked.

"It's because you called me Bells, no one has called me that in a long time," she said.

"I know that it is my duty to say this and I'm pretty sure that no one will object so…….. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLA!!!" Mitchy shouted. Hey!! I wanted to do that.

We had a little group hug and then she looked back at me.

"We'll leave you guys for now," Anna said while winking at her. She grinned back. Wait. What did I miss? Since when were they good friends and what the hell did that wink mean?!?!

"So," she said.

"I really like you," I blurted out. What the hell stupid?!?!

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. Ugh!! I feel so embarrassed now.

"But why, I am no one special," she said. There she goes again with the whole 'I'm just a plain jane.'

"Didn't you hear my speech a while ago Bella. I meant every single word. Your beautiful blush makes my dead heart flutter and the way you sang. It was the most beautiful sound I've heard in my whole entire existence," I said looking deeply into her eyes. Damn! Did I just say that? Surprisingly, I meant it.

"You mean it?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," I replied. I then leaned into her and kissed her. Sparks went off. It was a slow and passionate kiss. I found my fingers tangled up in her hair pulling her closer. She was doing the exact same thing. I pulled away and allowed her to breathe.

"Wow," she said while breathing heavily.

"So what does this make us?" I asked her.

"Whatever you want to make out of it," she replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Please say yes.

"YES!!" she tackled me to the ground.

The rest of the gang came out.

"You better take care of my sister!!" I heard Mitchy shout.

She ran and hugged him.

"I am your sister now?" She asked.

"Hey not only his, but all of ours," Keanna said.

"Thank you guys so much!!" she said.

"No problem Bells," Andrew said while smirking at me.

_Aww… little Dylan is in looooove – Andrew taunted_

_Yes I am. So what?? – I replied_

_I remember when you used to be so out of love. You even said yourself that you'd never ever love anyone else again. What the hell happened to that?? – he said_

_I don't know. I just feel so attached to her and I never want to let her go. – I replied_

_When did you become a girl? – he joked_

_Shut up – I mentally growled_

_Fine, gosh pansy pants – he said_

We finished talking and I heard Bella and Stephanie talking.

"What are they doing?" she asked Stephanie.

"Oh Andrew is telepathic, he's having a private conversation with Dylan," she said.

"OOOOHHH!! What are all of your powers?!?!" she asked excitedly.

"Ok so Anna has invisibility, Keanna can shape shift, I can change people's appearances, Nick can cut a person's senses off, Mitchy just has incredible strength, Andrew is telepathic, and Dylan can fly," Stephanie said dreamily.

"I wish I could fly," she said.

"Too bad you can't have it," I said to her.

"Shut up!!" she said. Hahaha!!

* * *

**AN: Hey guys!! I know that this is a bit late, but I just wanted to give you guys a glimpse of Dylan's POV when they first met. No worries though!! I'm going to update the new chapter very soon. My teachers have been giving me so much homework, so I never have time anymore. Keep hanging in there!! :)**


	16. The Volturi

Chapter 15: The Volturi

Bella POV

"_Now this is what I call family bonding!!" a voice said from the doorway._

We all turned around, shocked at the sound of the voice. There stood right before our eyes was Tanya. I wonder where she went.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her.

"It's not me who wants something from you," she said evilly. Huh?

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked her.

She stepped aside from her spot and revealed the Volturi.

_Honey, Tanya came to us asking us to kill you. Isn't that just plain stupid?? Maybe we could use this as a prank, you in? – Daddy/ Aro thought._

I made sure that all of the Volturi's thoughts were blocked from the Cullens' powers.

_Does everyone else know about this? – I asked him_

_Yes they do. I told them to go along whatever you do – he replied_

_Excellent – I mentally rubbed my hands together evilly._

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!?! I thought I told all of you to leave me and my family alone!!" I shouted at them.

"Don't think that we would have let you off easy," Uncle Cauis sneered.

_Hey Uncle Cay!! – I sent to him_

_Hello Isabella. Nice to see you again – he replied._

"Wait what did you do?" Alice asked.

"You don't want to know," I said in a cold voice as I continued to glare at the Volturi.

"What did she do?" the rest of the Cullens asked the Volturi, all except Edward. He seemed to be occupied in his own little world. Hmm, he must be trying to break through my shield. Well, good luck with that!!

"We tried to persuade her into joining us, but she refused. Not only did she refuse, but she killed about a third of our guard," Uncle Marcus said as he seemed to be more interested.

"How come we never heard of it?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you think it would have been good for our reputation if everyone heard that we were almost slaughtered by just one little girl," Demetri snapped at him.

_Wassup Demi!! – I said in a gangster voice_

_Yo little mac, how's it going? – he replied in the same manner_

"You're not kidding?" Jasper and Emmett asked dumbfoundedly.

"No they're not," I said smiling at them.

"And she almost killed me too," Felix said out of nowhere.

"You're fucking serious?!?! She almost killed you?? You guys are all lying there is no possib – " Felix cut Emmett off by tugging on his shirt.

He tugged at his shirt and showed Emmett a scar near his neck. Oops. Yeah that happened one time when we were training, and I lost control of my powers. I kinda….. maybe….. caused him to get hit by lightning. I said sorry like a gazillion times.

"No freaking way!!" all the Cullens shouted.

"Yes way," I said mocking them.

"And now, we've come back for revenge," Daddy said.

"How come you never told me about this?" Tanya asked the Volturi.

"Because it's none of your business," Uncle Marky snapped back.

"Well whatever, just get on with the killing," she said.

"So you did this?!?! You were the one who told them to come here!!" I screamed at her. She looked scared for a second but regained her composure.

"Yeah it was me, what are you gonna do about it??" she asked tauntingly.

"Did you not just hear about what happened? If I could do that to the precious Volturi, think of what I could do to a puny little vamp like you?" I asked her as I advanced slowly. I could visibly see her gulp.

"You w-wouldn't," she stuttered.

"Would I now?" I asked still advancing.

"The Volturi wouldn't let you," she tried to say in a confident tone. Too bad she failed.

"You really think they'd care? You were nothing but an informer to them. They could care less if I killed you right here and now," I said in a sinister voice.

"Aro," she yelled to them.

"She has a point," he said.

I grabbed her by the neck and smacked her into the wall.

"Bella!!" Esme screamed. I paid no attention to her.

"Did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily?!?" I said in her face. I threw onto the floor.

"Stop it!!" for the first time I heard Edward's voice. I felt myself being thrown into a wall. I heard my whole family growl. They stood in front of me and crouched in a defensive manner. All of my family, which included the Volturi.

"You don't fucking touch my wife like that!!" Dylan yelled as he pounced on Edward. I saw Tanya trying to get out.

"Oh hell no you don't," I grabbed her and gave her to Daddy.

"Hold her and make sure she doesn't escape," I said to him. He nodded.

"Hey Felix and Demi!!" I said to them.

"Yes?" they asked.

"We're on a mission," I said to them.

"Awesome!!" they gave each other high fives. The Cullens looked at me confusingly. Ha! They should be.

"What's the mission little mac?" Demi asked.

"It's called Mission Make-sure-Dylan-doesn't-kill-Edward," I said to them.

"But why?" Felix whined.

"Cuz, he deserves more torture than just being killed in a matter of seconds," I grinned at them.

"Sure, why not?" they went to go grab Dylan and Edward. Demi held Dylan as Felix held Edward.

I went over to Dylan and began rubbing his forearms soothingly. After a matter of seconds, he calmed down. I took him in for a hug.

"No worries," I looked up and gave him a cheeky smile. I separated from him and went over to Edward.

"If you ever touch me like that again, I will rip you to shreds myself. Comprende?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly.

"Hello again," I returned to the rest of the Cullens. They still looked confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Daddy why don't you tell them?" I asked Aro.

"Daddy?" all of the Cullens asked.

"Yes you see, a century ago, we encountered Bella and her family. We all immediately fell in love with her. She became a daughter to me, a niece to Cauis and Marcus, and a sister to the whole guard. She then became the Princess of Volterra. She still holds the position but she just works away from home," Daddy explained for me.

"I heard of rumors about a princess, but I didn't expect it to be Bella," Carlisle said.

"Well there are lots of things you don't know about me," I said.

"So why does Demetri call you little mac?" Emmett asked out of the blue. He seemed really curious.

"You'll love this story," Demi says to them. I smacked my hand to my forehead and began saying a string of profanities under my breath. I hated this damn story.

"Okay, so do you guys know of our change of diet?" he asked the Cullens. They shook their head.

"Well, we eat human food now. Bella has a power that lets us eat human food as it turns into blood once we bite into it. It's pretty cool really," Demi continued.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there," he glared at Emmett for a bit then continued, "so one day I had a bet with Bella. Our bet was that I told her that she couldn't eat a big mac from McDonalds in one bite. Well you see, Bella here is really competitive. She said that she could do it. So we went to go buy a few big macs for us to eat. I thought that their big macs would be huge, hence the word 'big'. But when we opened them, they were tiny as hell. Well obviously she won the bet, so ever since I've called her little mac," he finished.

"Why do you keep telling this to everyone who asks?" I asked him.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part," Demi continued. OH NO!! Not this part of the story. I kept my face hidden in Dylan's chest. I could tell that he was trying to stifle his laugh, but failed miserably. I glared at him and he immediately shut up. Dylan was there to witness the incident.

"So anyways, she popped the whole burger into her mouth. She ended up choking on it and I would never let that down," he finished as he got the whole room full of laughs.

"It was not funny!!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes it was!!" he replied as he doubled over in another fit of laughter.

"Grandpa!!" Jane and Alec yelled as they gave Daddy a hug. They also went to go hug Uncle Cay and Marcus.

"Hey how are my awesome grandchildren?" the three of them asked.

"Were great…" they began to babble on about what they have been up to in the past years.

"We missed you guys," Daddy said as he twirled them around in a hug.

"You too!!" they said through giggles.

"So what do we do with her?" Daddy asked about Tanya.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked him back.

"It's not like she's much of a threat," he said.

"Alright then. So Cullens any questions?" I asked.

By the look of their faces it seemed as though they had millions of questions running through their heads. I just noticed that Edward was still quiet.

"What cat got your tongue?" I asked him. He shook his head. I just laughed my ass off.

"So how long you guys staying for?" I asked my Volturi family.

"We have to return soon but Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, and Heidi insist on staying with you guys for a while," Uncle Cay said.

"Heidi!! Chelsea!!" I ran over to them and gave them a huge hug, "I didn't even notice you guys there."

"Nice to know that we're loved," Chelsea joked.

"We must leave now," Daddy announced.

"By guys hope to see you again!!" I shouted to everyone.

"Bye Bella," the guard responded. They immediately left. I sighed and plopped myself on the couch bringing Dylan with me.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we talk? All of us," she stated. I nodded my head.

"So you guys, how long you staying for?" I asked Demi, Felix, Chelsea, and Heidi.

"A year," they said.

"Awesome!! I can finally have some male bonding time!!" Mitchy pumped his fist into the air. That was the first time my family has spoken this whole time.

"What do you call the times you spend with us?" Andrew and Nick asked.

"Sorry guys, but you guys are like practically girls," he said to them.

"Great. Just great. A Demi plus a Felix plus a Mitchy equals total hell. Unless I'm part of it," I groaned.

"Why would that be?" Jasper asked.

"They do the most stupid pranks that can get anyone infuriated," I said.

"Well you didn't seem so mad when we – " I interrupted Felix.

"That's for another day," I glowered at him.

"Chelsea and Heidi!" Steph, Anne, and Keanna shouted, "long time no see!!"

"You guys too," they replied. I turned back to the Cullens. Dylan seemed to tense so I put my arms around his waist comfortingly as I assured him. He began to relax.

"Time for our discussion," I pointed to the Cullens. Boy, this is gonna take a while.

* * *

**AN: Gosh, I'm so sorry for the long wait. My teachers kept throwing us so much homework that I haven't had time to write anything. Hope the wait was worth it though!! Enjoy :)**


	17. Explanations

Chapter 16: Explanations

Bella POV

"Ask away," I told the Cullens.

"How did you get turned into a vampire?" Alice asked.

"3 years after you left," I saw the Cullens flinch, "7 new students arrived at Forks high. Those people were actually vampires, who are now my family. I became close to one of them. That vampire is Dylan right here. A week after, he proposed to me, and the minute I asked him to change me, he immediately did so."

"How could you have been so selfish? What about Charlie or Jacob?" Edward shouted. Fucker.

"What about you huh?? How could you have been so selfish to not think about me when you decided to kiss Tanya back!! Jacob was happy with his imprint and I said goodbye to my dad before leaving. So don't assume that you know me because you don't!" during my outburst, Dylan held me back from attacking Edward.

"How did you and Dylan meet?" Rosalie asked.

"I was out in the garden when I heard a guitar playing. I saw him leaning against a tree playing his guitar. I started singing, then we locked eyes. It kinda went from there," I finished.

"So romantic," Rosalie sighed dreamily.

"And the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"My family and I," the Cullens flinched again, "went to Volterra for a vacation. We ended up meeting the Volturi and we lived with them for a couple of years," I turned to grin at Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, and Heidi, "they ended up softening up to us. So I became the princess of the Volturi and Dylan became the prince."

"PRINCE?!?!" everyone shouted.

"You never told us that Dad was the Volturi's prince!" Alec shouted.

"Yeah mom!" Jane said.

"You told us no shit about that!!" Keanna yelled.

"What the hell??" Anna shouted.

"I've never heard of a prince," Carlisle stated.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be confidential. But who cares," I added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nick asked.

"Because, you're already living with the princess, aren't you. Your lives would be in greater danger if others found out that you had the prince too," I explained.

"That makes sense," Andrew stated.

"No shit Sherlock," Victoria commented.

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

"I do. If you Cullens really loved Bella, then why did you leave her? Who cares if Edward no longer loved her? You didn't have to follow his decisions. You could have stayed," Victoria hissed.

"It was complicated," Jasper said.

"Complicated my ass!! You had a choice. All of you. But you all chose to leave. And now you're all here asking Bella for forgiveness that none of you deserve," Vic yelled even louder.

"We thought it was for the best. We didn't want her to suffer seeing us every day as a remembrance of me," Edward said.

"Look how that turned out! It doesn't matter anymore. I should thank you actually. If it wasn't for you, Bella would not have the family she has now," Vicky finally finished.

"She has the Volturi," Felix said.

"And she has us," Stephanie said.

"I don't think she needs you any longer," Mitchy stated.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm sorry, but they're right. I just can't accept you anymore. Now that I think of it the way Vicky puts it, I do have every right to abandon you the way you did to me," I finally said.

"Really?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"You bitch! My brother has suffered for so long because of you and you're just going to leave him like this!!" she yelled at me.

"How dare you?!? What about me huh!! What about how I felt when the closest family I had, abandoned me without much of a goodbye?? All the pain I felt!" I yelled back at Alice.

"That was low Alice, and you know it," Rosalie said for me.

"Stay away from my wife, all of you. You don't deserve her forgiveness. The only people I accept is Rosalie and Emmett. Now leave," Dylan demanded.

"Can we stay with you?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" I stuttered.

"We don't want to live with them anymore. We've been pushed around for way to long. Rosalie and I wanted to stay here with you, but they wouldn't let us," Emmett pleaded.

"Is this true?" I asked Carlisle. He shamefully nodded his head.

"Yes you can. But only Rosalie and Emmett. I hate the rest of you. Now leave," I ordered.

They left my house with their heads hung low.

"So?" Vicky asked.

"Go ahead," I told her.

"Yay!! I'm so happy that you guys joined us!" Victoria said as she hugged Rosalie and Emmett. They tensed, bet returned her hug after a while.

"You don't hate us?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I did. But I think that it takes a lot of guts to abandon the family that you've had for so long. So I'm going to do my best to make you feel welcome," she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Rosalie said.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out together. This was where I wanted to be for the rest of my eternity. With a family that loved and cherished me.

"I love you," I said to Dylan.

"I love you too," he gave me a kiss.

Where my heart will forever be.

**THE END**

**OMG!! This story is finally over. Sorry if it wasn't as long as you guys thought it would be. I just really wanted to end this story so I could focus on my Bella/Paul imprint story. Once again, thank you for all of those people who stood by the story and especially those who would stay up late at night to read it. Don't forget to review :) Also check out my new story!! It's called Working for Love. It is a Bella/Paul imprint story and I'm sure that whoever loved this story will love that one too. Here's a glimpse of it :)**

"So I heard you kissed Ateara," Paul taunted.

"Yeah what about it," I hissed. I began to gather my stuff but he kept kicking them away.

"Just thought that I'd tell you to stay away from him," he laughed. He fucking laughed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You can push me around and mess with me, but you don't fucking tell me who I can or can't hang out with. Why do you care anyway?!" I shouted.

"You're not gonna steal another one of my friends. You already have my best friend wrapped around your finger. I'm not letting you take away Quil," he snapped.

"So that's why you've pushed me around all of my life. You thought I was stealing your friends? Newsflash!! I've been trying to keep them away from you, but no, it's fucking obvious to me and everyone else that they choose you. And you don't have to worry about me anymore Paul Meraz, because I'm moving. Away from you and this whole school. I'm going to Florida. So just stay out of my damn life!!" I picked up my stuff and ran to my first period.

**Hope you guys liked it!! If you did, go ahead and read the actual story. Thanks you again for all my supporters!! Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
